This is AWESOME!
by horsefreckles
Summary: Brianna, Jessamyne, and Azby are having the time of their lives when they suddenly get captured by the Akatsuki. What will they find out about themselves when they meet Pein? -Self Inserts. -OOC-ness. -Language and sexual content. *MARKED AS COMPLETE. WILL NOT FINISH STORY.*
1. And you are?

**A/N- Enjoy my very awesome (Also, my first) story :3 ****  
****EDIT: Today is April 10****th****, 2013 and I'm actually going over and editing my entire story.. And possibly continuing it? Not too sure at this point, but I miss writing stories. Anyways, hopefully people still go on fanfiction and will consider reading my story. XD  
**_**Sorry for any OOC-ness that happens in the story. If you're looking a story where the characters stay completely in character you will not want to read this. There are definitely some OOC moments.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**This is AWESOME! – Chapter 1: And You Are?****  
**

Today was probably the best day ever for Jessamyne, Brianna, and Azby so far. The 3 teenage girls went shopping, for things related to Naruto, went to see a movie at another friend's house, which was about Naruto, and now they are having a TV show marathon, and I bet you can guess what anime it is… NARUTO! You can call them Narutards if you want, but that's exactly what they are. They have posters, plushies, key chains, video games, all the anime, and all the manga so far. Right now they were starting from the first episode of Naruto Shippuden. The part that ruined their best day ever was that there was a thunderstorm and you did not want to be around Brianna when there is a thunderstorm.

"THE NARUTO MARATHON IS STARTING RIGHT… NOW!" Jessamyne said while she pushed the play button and the screened flashed on and the first episode began. They all heard a beeping noise downstairs, and they all looked at each other with smiles plastered onto their face.

"Popcoooorrrrnn!" They shouted in unison.

"I'll go get it!" Brianna said as she stood up, "Pause it if it starts before I come back." Brianna walked over to the door and admired the Hidan poster on her door for a few seconds, "Please be real..." She muttered to herself. You can't blame her for always being in love with a fictional character because once you're a fan girl, well; you're always a fan girl.

"Alrighty." Azby answered as she painted her stiletto styled nails a deep red colour; just finishing up.

Brianna walked stealthily down the stairs as if she was a ninja and hummed the Mission Impossible theme song to herself. She opened the microwave door, grabbed the popcorn, opened the bag and poured it into a big bowl in just 8 seconds. "RECORD!" She yelled while she pressed an imaginary timer. She laughed at herself and threw the popcorn bag into the garbage.

She started to walk towards the fridge with the bowl of popcorn in hand when there was a flash of lightning and loud _**BOOM!**_ She screamed at the top of her lungs, threw the bowl of popcorn in the air and crawled underneath the table and curled up in a tiny ball, all in a matter of 3 seconds... "_RECORD!"_

Jessamyne and Azby came running down the stairs, expecting to see Brianna freaking out from loud thunder, "Get out from under the damn table and get your ass back up stairs." Azby held out her hand and pulled Brianna out when she grabbed it. As one can see already, Brianna is quite the over-expressive drama queen.

"Come on let's just go upstairs, we'll clean up the popcorn after." Jessamyne said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I want pop though…" Brianna pouted and looked shyly over to the fridge. Azby sighed in defeat and walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of Dr. Pepper for Brianna. "Thank you!" Brianna exclaimed while wobbling slowly to the stairs.

"You're such a brat..." Jessamyne mumbled while following Brianna.

They walked upstairs slowly; well Brianna was still in shock and she was the one walking slowly. They finally made it up into Brianna's room and sat back on her couch and made themselves at home. Brianna grabbed the remote and pressed the menu button and clicked the episode selection menu.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jessamyne asked, "I thought we were watching from the beginning."

"Well I want to watch episode 71!" she exclaimed.

"And why?" Jessamyne asked puzzled. Azby rolled her eyes, she knew why.

Brianna wacked Jessamyne's head lightly "You could've had a V8!" Azby started laughing, as it was an inside joke between herself and Brianna.

"What?" Jessamyne asked puzzled, she never understood the two girls.

"Just never mind, it's an inside joke. Oh, and it's the episode where Hidan is first shown, silly!" Brianna replied with a huge grin one her face. She very much resembled the Cheshire cat at this point.

"You are obsessed with Hidan aren't you?" Azby asked when she finished laughing.

"Well, if you call having 4 plushies, 7 posters, 5 key chains, having a backpack with a picture of him on it, and hanging 5 pictures of him in your locker being obsessed with Hidan, well I guess I am..."

"Oh and don't forget you have his ring too, and you wear it every single day." Azby added.

"Shut up...bitch." Brianna said, trying to imitate Hidan, as she relaxed into her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Azby rolled her eyes and chuckled then stared at the TV.

"Are you seriously fast forwarding it to where it shows Hidan?" Azby asked, seriously getting annoyed by Brianna.

"Yes, yes I am." Brianna muttered and focused on her task of fast forwarding.

"But that's at like the end of the fucking epis-" Jessamyne was quickly cut off.

**BANG! **

"What the fuck was that?" Jessamyne whispered. She looked over at the girls and expressed the same frightened face as the other girls did. Brianna paused the movie and started fumbling around her room.

"How the hell should I fucking know?" Brianna said in a panic while running to the closet. She grabbed some things from inside, "But it definitely wasn't the thunder."

"What the hell is this for?" Jess whispered while Brianna handed her and Azby each a baseball bat. "It's in case there is a murderer in my house right now. We are going to check!"

"What the hell! Like ten seconds ago you were pretty much crying because of thunder and now you're suddenly all brave enough to go fend off some possible intruders?" Jess exclaimed as she shook her head, "Just call the police! Wait…the phone is… downstairs…"

Azby looked at the screen and it was paused on right on Hidan's first appearance, "Yeah, maybe that stupid, fictional character gave her the bravery." Azby and Jess bother sweat-dropped and mentally questioned Brianna's motives.

"SHHH!" Brianna said as she pulled a pistol from her closet, "My mom has a gun license and she keeps it in my room so I can always stay 'safe'. She said I should only use it in emergencies, and right now seems like a pretty big emergency." She stared at the gun and cringed back slightly, "Though I hardly even know how to use one…"

"_Oh my god she's going to get us killed." _Jess thought as she finally realized that they were all most likely going to die.

Brianna figured out the gun and was able to switch the safety off of it. She then put her ear to the floor, she knew people in movies did that, but that was just Hollywood stuff, not legitimate break-ins. She could faintly hear two people murmuring back and forth to each other, "Okay… it sounds like there are two people downstairs. We can take 'em." Brianna said in her most brave sounding tone. In all honest terms, she was just a pansy who knew how to act.

She slowly opened the door and tiptoed down the hallway with Jessamyne and Azby behind her, gripping on to the baseball bats.

"Hurry up!" Azby whispered while kicking Brianna's butt.

"Ow, okay, definitely not the time for this!" Brianna whispered.

Brianna peeked around the corner to see...Hidan and Kakuzu? That wasn't possible, was it?

"Okay, this is messed up but they look like two people cosplaying Hidan and Kakuzu. This is really fucked up… Why the fuck would they even be here?" Brianna whispered to the two girls and she started lightly hyperventilating. She hated dealing with anything stressful, which made her quite idiotic for even trying to act like a hero in their situation.

"We're in some deep shit!" Jess said a little too loudly.

"Now you've done it Jess!" Azby said while hitting Jess' head with the back of her hand.

The two men turned their heads and saw the three girls dressed in pajama shorts, baggy-as-fuck T-shirts and slippers. "THATS THE BITCH! GET HER!" the Hidan cosplayer yelled looking right at Brianna. She stuck her gun out in front of her making them both stop.

"M-Move any closer you mother fuckers and I'll sh-shoot you until you guys are fuckin' dead. G-Got that bitches?" Brianna exclaimed in a stuttering and trembling voice. _"I'm gonna' die. I'm gonna' die. Why the hell did I just say that? I'm so stupid. Oh my god..." _Brianna thought as she tried not to sweat like a pig.

"Wow, you're braver than ever…" Jessamyne murmured while staring at Brianna, but then she realized Brianna was sweating buckets, and she knew that Brianna was probably about to shit her pants any moment.

"We're not scared of you." The Kakuzu cosplayer said and laughed. He was very intimidating to the girls.

"Well y'should be!" Azby yelled at them, deciding that she should take a step in. The two men rolled their eyes and laughed like she just told a joke.

"Just make this easy and get out of my house or I'll call the cops!" Brianna shouted and made a tighter grip on the gun. The Hidan cosplayer glanced towards the kitchen table and laughed when he saw the phone on it. He looked over to the Kakuzu cosplayer and nodded his head.

_'They sure awfully sound exactly like Hidan and Kakuzu.' _Jess thought to herself. Out of the blue the Kakuzu cosplayer shot a tentacle out and grabbed Jess and Azby.

"HE IS DEFINITLEY NOT A COSPLAYER! THIS HAS TO BE A DREAM!" Jess screamed and dropped her bat. She kicked her legs furiously and tried to grab onto anything to keep her from being pulled back.

"GET YOUR RAPE TENTACLES AWAY FROM ME YOU BASTARD!" Azby yelled while hitting him with the bat, but then Kakuzu swiftly knocked it out of her hands and smiled with delight.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THEM!" Brianna screamed as tears fell down her cheeks. Before she could pull the trigger, Hidan jumped up the stairs and on Brianna then he knocked the gun out of her hand. In the background, Kakuzu and the 2 girls disappeared somewhere out of sight.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME YOU STUPID FUCK!" Brianna shouted as she struggled to get free from Hidan's grip.

"Stop moving, bitch!" Hidan shouted back and tried to hold Brianna as still as he could.

_'This has got to be a dream! Hidan isn't real!' _Brianna thought to herself as she looked at him.

She kicked Hidan where the sun doesn't shine and he doubled over in pain and fell down the stairs. Brianna grabbed the gun and pointed it at Hidan, who was already standing up in a ready to pounce position.

"I'm not here to fucking hurt you, bitch!" Hidan said and raised his hands to show no harm.

"Then why did you pounce on me and try to strangle me?" Brianna shouted back and placed her finger over the trigger.

Hidan rolled his eyes and looked at Brianna with a face of desperation, "I wasn't trying to strangle you, where the fuck did that come from? Can you please just make this easy and come with me." Hidan said and looked up at Brianna.

"Just answer one question of mine." Brianna replied as she slowly moved her hands to her side.

"Ugh, fine, just hurry the fuck up. They're waiting for me." Hidan said, mumbling the last part to himself.

"Are you really Hidan? Like the immortal Akatsuki, well, along with Kakuzu." Brianna asked and raised one of her eyebrows.

"Yes, but how the hell do you know wh-" Before he could finish answering the question, Brianna was already down the stairs and on his back. She was a real fan girl. "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, BITCH!" She always trusted people too easily, and she was VERY gullible. Her death could have been instant if Hidan was actually there to kill her.

She jumped off of him and just stared at him with a crazy smile plastered on her face. "You're really freaking me the fuck out you know." She just stared more. "I'm serious though, Leader-_sama_ wants to see you" She snapped out of her gaze.

"Oh. Wait, that Pein guy right? Wait, oh my god, this is real? Holy fuck. You're Hidan and I'm actually in the same room with you. Oh my god. Oh my fucking god I'm going to faint…" Then just as concluded, Brianna passed out and dropped her gun. Hidan grunted and picked up Brianna, then just like Kakuzu, he disappeared out of sight.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this story :D Review please, I'd really appreciate it.**


	2. Who with the what now?

**A/N- It is still April 10****th****, 2013. I'm going to try edit as many chapters as I can tonight!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naruto Series.  
**

**Chapter 2 – Who With The What Now?**

Everything was black after Hidan 'poofed' Brianna out of her house, and luckily Brianna only passed out for a mere couple seconds. "Hey… Hidan… Where are you?" Brianna asked as she tried to reach around for his arm or something of the sort.

"I'm right here, bitch" He said while he grabbed her bare elbow and pulled her forward. "I'm going to take you to Leader-_sama_ like I said before."

The two walked a little faster and there was a faint light in the distance. Hidan was getting impatient with Brianna's speed so he picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulder. "What the heck! Get me off your shoulder and let me walk you dumbass!"

"You're too fucking slow." He said while he finally decided to just carry her bridal style since she was kicking and fussing like a baby. She sighed and let her body relax in his arms. After a few more minutes they were finally enveloped in the light. Hidan placed her back onto the floor and she let her eyes adjust to harsh lighting of the room. Brianna then noticed Jess and Azby sitting on a couch and she ran over and jumped on the two girls

"I've missed you guys so much!" Brianna shouted and hugged the two.

"We've been gone for like 5 minutes..." Azby replied and pried Brianna's arms off of her neck.

"Yea well that's like 5 bazillion years in my ti-" Brianna was interrupted by Hidan picking her up off Azby and Jess. "Hey what are you doing!?"

"Leader wants to see you and your friends" He replied in a serious tone, obviously not up for dealing with three 16 year old, chatty girls. He lifted her onto his shoulder and walked towards Pein's room and Azby and Jess followed.

"Okay, the carrying me around everywhere isn't necessary. I have legs for a reason." Brianna complained, but Hidan just ignored her and tightened his grip.

They walked down a long hallway until they all reached a wooden door at the end. Konan was standing in front of the door and she moved out of the way "You may go in." She said in a flat tone. Brianna lightly smiled at Konan, and surprisingly, she smiled back. Hidan put Brianna down and she brushed off her shirt and looked back at Azby and Jess. She slowly opened the door, let in Azby and Jess, and then closed it behind herself. The room was darkly lit but you could see Pein perfectly.

"Sit please." Pein said while pointing to three chairs in front of him. "I have important news for you, Brianna.' She looked at him with a confused face, but she gladly took a seat with the other girls.

_'How does he even know my name?' _Brianna thought to herself.

"I know what just happened probably something you never expected to see in your life. This situation is quite serious and you have to take this seriously, do you understand?" Brianna nodded her head and put on a serious face. "We are the Akatuski and I am the leader, Pein, however, I know some information about your 'world' and I have figured out that you know who we are based on some sort of manga, am I correct?" The three girls all nodded their heads in unison, "Alright. Well, since you know every one of us, and probably quite a lot based on this manga I'm sure you'll fit in here quite well."

"Wait, we're staying here?" Brianna asked. All three girls were already quite confused with what was happening.

"Let me finish." Pein snapped at Brianna. She leaned back in her chair and shut her mouth. "I know you might not be able to quite process what I'm about to tell you. Brianna, your real father…is Kisame." Brianna's jaw dropped and almost instantly Azby and Jess started laughing their asses off.

"No...wonder...y-you...like...to...s-swim...s-so.. .much!" Azby managed to say between her laughs.

"AZBY SHUT THE HELL UP!" Brianna shouted, but Azby was right though. She swam a lot, actually about 10 hours a week. Azby laughed even more, but Jessamyne did the right thing and shut up. Pein closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He didn't realize he was going to be dealing with immature 16 year olds.

"Stop laughing and take this into serious matters. Your real father is Kisame. He placed you and your mother into a safer world because since he was joining the Akatsuki; he knew it wouldn't be safe for you and your mother to live here." Pein said to Brianna, with a look in his eyes showing that he felt a little sorry for Brianna.

"You're not joking? This is real?" Brianna asked and sighed while leaning back into a chair, "Well this is some really crazy shit." Suddenly the door busted open and Kisame stood in the doorway. Brianna had a strange feeling in her stomach, but she jumped from her seat and gave Kisame, her father, a big hug.

"I've missed you so much…" Kisame said as he embraced Brianna. One could swear that he was crying, even just a little.

Once she hugged him her memories of him all came back; mainly the memory of her fourth birthday, when he left Brianna and her mom and sent them to the world that they know. Brianna used to be friends with kids of the Mist Village and she was growing up as a ninja, but all off that was torn away from her. He promised her that he would see them again soon, but he never did.

"Oh how cliché." Azby said behind the two hugging. She was sitting on her chair with one leg crossed over the other and Jess was sitting exactly the same way. "The daughter finds her father and they have a nice moment… awe." She added while batting her eyelashes.

"And get a room why don't ya'!" Jessamyne added with a laugh.

Brianna ignored the two and started tearing up a bit. She looked up at Kisame and she suddenly felt like she knew him all her life. She was just about to say something when there was a light knock at the door.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but we have a mission to get to, Kisame. It's urgent." Itachi said in his low, monotone voice.

"HEY! IT'S EMO BUNNY'S OLDER BROTHER!" Azby squealed as she smiled happily and winked at him.

"Hn." Was all you heard from Itachi and he turned around and walked.

"Somebody didn't take their happy pills today..." Jessamyne murmured to herself..

"I'm sorry I have to leave for a mission, Brianna. The mission is very short and I promise when I get back we will spend quality time together. This is what happens in the Akatsuki." He joked and hugged Brianna one last time and walked away with a smile on his face. Brianna wiped her tears and shook her head and walked back to her seat, while taking some deep breaths.

The three girls all turned back to look at Pein.

"You three girls are going to live with us for a while, so you might as well be put to use. Three of the Akatsuki are going to train you once a week to learn the ways of being a ninja. I have chosen myself, Hidan, and Itachi. We will start our first session tomorrow in the afternoon, once Itachi gets back from his mission with Kisame." Pein waited for the girls reaction, but none seemed to come.

"Oh… my… god…" They suddenly said in unison. Their facial expressions showed that they were definitely happy about Pein's decision.

_'More quality time with the Akatsuki__.__'_ Jess thought to herself with a smile.

"One more thing before you go, you will do as I say with no complaints or you will be kicked out of the Akatsuki."

Azby nodded, Jessamyne stared at Pein lovingly, and Brianna spaced out in his psychedelic eyes.

"You may go and Konan will take you three to your rooms." Pein replied and followed the girls and shut the door behind him.

Konan was waiting for the three girls and she smiled when they appeared out of Pein's room. "I will show you to your new rooms." She said in a polite tone as she started to walk down the hallway.

"Azby and Brianna will share Sasori's old room and Jessamyne will have Orochimaru's old room." Konan said as she pointed to two rooms with were side by side. She turned around and walked back to Pein's room.

"Oh my god, Jess, you get Pedo Bear's room." Azby said with a laugh and Brianna joined in. Jess rolled her eyes at the two.

"You two seriously need to act your age." Jess replied and walked into the room and sat downon the bed. Brianna went in and sat down beside Jess.

"This isn't bad" Brianna said and looked around the plain room. Brianna could feel something crawling up her leg and when she dared to look down she saw a big ol' spider. She screamed at the top of her lungs and passed out once again.

"I swear this girl is more dramatic than a movie star…" Azby said and helped Jess put her onto the bed in the room.

**-****Time skip: 30 minutes later- **

"_Why is everything so dark?" _Brianna thought to herself as she tried to move around, but her body felt too heavy to do anything.

"I think she's dead, un."

"Well did the spider fucking bite her or not?" That was definitely Hidan talking.

"Wake girl-chan up! Tobi misses her!"

"Her NAME is Brianna, not 'girl chan'!" That was Azby.

Brianna's eyes fluttered open and she looked around the bright room.

"SHE WAKING UP!" Jessamyne yelled, then everyone sighed in relief.

Brianna looked up directly at the light and she covered her eyes quickly and rolled into someone and she looked up and saw Hidan sitting on the bed beside her. She quickly rolled over, but too much and fell onto the floor.

"BRI-CHAN! TOBI MISSED YOU!" Tobi shouted and jumped onto Brianna and hugged her tightly.

"Uhh, I missed Tobi-chan too!" Brianna replied and lightly pushed Tobi off of her.

"What happened? Oh yeah, the spider..." Brianna said while drifting off. "Oh yeah! Let me introduce mysel-"

"We already know who you are; Kisame couldn't stop talking about you for the past month, un." Deidara replied.

"Well now that we know you're not dead and we're not going to get into trouble, we're going to leave." Kakuzu said and made his way out of the room with all the other Akatsuki member's that were in Jess' room. Well, Tobi wanted to stay, but Deidara had to drag him out of the room.

"Well, how about that. We're pretty much part of the Akatsuki now!" Jess exclaimed with a smile on her face. Brianna got herself up off the floor and she stretched.

"This is some weird shit you guys, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna' love it here." Azby replied with a happy grin, "Y'know, especially with those hot babes walking everywhere.

"Oh my god I met Hidan…" Brianna responded with a loving look in her eyes. Azby and Jess both chuckled at Brianna.

"Yeah, and you found out your dad is fish-man!" Azby exclaimed and her and Jess started freaking out laughing. Brianna stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh sure, you guys are just so funny!" Brianna responded in a very angry tone, but that just made Azby and Jess laugh even harder. Then suddenly, one thing hit all the girl's minds at the same time.

"What about our families?" Jess asked. Azby felt a deep sadness go over her and she started to sulk, "We have nothing to do with this at all! We just got strung up with you because we slept over. What about me and Azby's family? Aren't they going to be suspicious that we aren't coming home?" Jess shouted and the two girls started to panic.

"Okay, okay, you guys calm down. I'm sure you all have something to do with this because if you didn't, then why would my mom let you guys come over when she knew I was like gonna' be taken back to this world or whatever. Just take deep breaths you guys!" Brianna said to the girl's in a calming voice.

"Well maybe your mom didn't even plan it and now she's at home and freaking out that you aren't at home!" Azby added in and suddenly all three girls were in a huge panic.

"Oh my god, okay, just let's go to bed and maybe this is all just a big dream." Brianna replied, trying not to let her panicking side show. She and Azby got up and they said goodnight to Jessamyne and went to their rooms.

"You better be freaking right about that Jess and I have some sort of weird connection with the Akatsuki too, because if we're not I'm demanding that I go back home." Azby said to Brianna, "Anyways… goodnight."

Brianna sighed in defeat and rolled over in her bed. _"__Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay. Everything will be okay." _

**A/N- Hope you enjoyed! :D**


	3. Training for the first time!

**This is AWESOME! Pt. 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :( OH MAN :\**

Brianna was having a wonderful sleep when somebody opened her door, which caused it to slam against the wall.

"AHH!" Azby screamed while falling face first. Brianna just plain ol' screamed her arse off, but then started to laugh and point at Azby.

"Quiet, peasant." Azby snapped at Brianna.

"Holyyy, calm down kid. Take a chill pill!" Brianna said while slowly getting off her bed. Azby just threw her pillow at Brianna's head.

"GAH!" Brianna screamed while stumbling forward.

"Ahem!" The person standing in the doorway said.

"Oh oops sorry...turn on the lights.." The person turned on the lights, "Oh. Hidan, ...and Itachi, ...and Pein.." Brianna said while scratching her head.

"What are you guys doing here?" Azby said while standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"It's 12 in the afternoon. And we are here to help you train." Itachi said in his cold, monotone voice. "And wake up your Jess friend too."

Brianna nodded she walked up to the three men. "Excuse me." They all moved and she skipped to Jessamyne's door. She knocked once...twice...three times. She then barged into the room screaming, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! TIME TO GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME! WAKE UP RETARD!" Brianna yelled while hitting Jess with a pillow.

"OKAY! DAMMIT I'M UP!" Jess yelled back while sitting up and rubbing her eye. Brianna smirked, oh how she loved waking people up. Jessamyne then started laughing.

"What!" Brianna asked. The three men peered into the room. Jessamyne laughed even louder. "WHAT!" Brianna yelled.

"HAHAH! KISAME'S YOUR DAD!" Jessamyne yelled while laughing.

"SO!" Brianna said, face red and anger boiling.

She then heard Azby laughing in the next room. " NICE ONE JESS!" She yelled from her room.

"OH SHUT UP YOU DIMBWITZ!" Brianna screamed, earning a chuckle from Hidan. Jess stopped laughing and pretended to zip her lips.

"...wait a sec. We don't have any extra clothes.." She turned to see Zetsu and Deidara at the door. She raised an eyebrow. They were holding things in a bag.

"These are clothes Deidara made for you.." Zetsu said while walking to Brianna and giving her a bag.

"Yeah, un. We know you're not from here, so we just put the Konoha leaf symbol and crossed it out, un. But for Brianna we put the Village Hidden in the Mist.." Deidara said while handing a bag to Jess. Brianna and Jess smiled.

"Thanks!" They said in unison. Deidara smile and nodded while Zetsu just nodded his head. They both walked out.

"We'll give you privacy.." Pein said while closing the door. Hidan grumbled something.

"HIDAN YOU PERVERT!" Jess yelled, obviously heard the comment.

Brianna slipped on her mesh t-shirt then her strapless purple shirt. Azby in the other room was already finished changing. She was wearing a strapless shirt that ended a little above her belly button. A big ribbon was tied around her stomach and knotted in the back. She wore simple black shorts and her black sandals to finish it all. Her headband was placed onthe front of her ribbon.

Brianna and Jess were done. Added to Brianna's shirt was black shorts and mesh covering her knees. Topped off with black sandals. The Village Hidden in the Mist symbol was attached on her shirt and it was crossed out.

Jess's clothing consisted of a red tank-top and a black shirt underneath. Black shorts like the rest of the girls had. She had the thing the Ino had on her elbows, but they were black and she added a bandage around the knees, just incase she fell. Safety first!

Jess and Brianna walked into the room Azby was in. They all greeted eachother, well more like insulted.

"Hey Face Ache!" Azby said to Brianna.

"WASSUP ASS WIPE!" Brianna replied.

"Ayyyy, MUDZ!" Azby yelled at Jess giving her a pat on the back. They then all took turns looking into the mirror.

"This makes me look so.. meshy." Brianna said while picking at the mesh.

"This make me look so artsy!" Azby said while smiling and spinning around.

"And this makes me look so...me." Jess said while looking at herself in the mirror. Not twirling or anything. They laughed.

"Imma just leave ma hair down.." Brianna said while brushing it through her fingers.

"I'm putting mine up!" Jess and Azby said together.

When they finished they opened the door to see the three men talking seriously about something.

"Pein I can sense a slight chakra source in each of them. I was only expected some from Brianna, since she is the daughter of Kisame." Itachi said to Pein.

"Maybe those bitches are all related or somethin'." Hidan said while leaning against the wall.

"Hello there!" Azby said in a fancy tone and smiling brightly. Azby always had the cutesy charm to her.

"Follow us." Pein said while walking snarled at the men, looks like her cutesy charm won't work on the Akatsuki. Hidan stood beside Brianna making her feel shorter than ever. Itachi stood by Azby, she felt nothing and Pein by Jess making her feel uncomfortable.

They ended up in a big clearing outside. Make that a HUGE clearing.

"Before anyone goes anywhere I have a question for you three girls. Are you related?" Itachi asked the girls.

"Me and Azby are, but that's it" Brianna said. "She's my auntie!" She said while laughing slightly. "AND SHE IS 26 DAYS YOUNGER THAN ME! Never. I mean NEVER forget that.."

"Okay... well thinking about it, the bitch is the only one related to Kisame. Maybe, like, the other two are related to Orochimaru or Sasori or somebody." Hidan said while cracking his neck. The three girls stared at them, obviously confused.

"We'll discuss this later." Pein snapped at them. "Hidan you go to the end of the training grounds. Itachi, half way. And I'll stay here."

"Get on my back." Itachi said towards Azby. She agreed and he sped away.

"YEAAAAAAAaaaaaaa...!" Azby screamed while speeding off with great speed.

"You're not getting on my back." Hidan said.

"Wasn't planning on it." Brianna replied with a smirk.

"Oh burn." Jessamyne said out of the blue.

"Shut up, Mudz."

"Shut up face ache.."

"Go to hell.."

"This is hell..." Jess replied.

"Well... umm... your stupid!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"No.."

Brianna and Hidan started walking slowly to their destination, forgetting about Jess who was yelling insults to Brianna still. 5 minutes later they passed Itachi and Azby.

"Hidan! My legs hurt!" Brianna said while stopping. Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Hurry up dammit!" He said while looking at her straight in the eye. She gave him her cutest puppy-dog face. He couldn't say no, he just couldn't. He resisted, but he finally had to give in at one point. Or is he just that weak? Or was she just that persistent? Either way she WAS going to get her way. Or was she? Yea, she was.

"Fine." He said while picking her up and lifting her over his right shoulder.

"I'm guessing your right handed." Brianna stated.

"Mhm." Was Hidan's response, he really hoped she would shut up. When they first started walking Brianna started about the subject of cheese and made it all the way to Star Trek and Leonard Nemoy in under 5 minutes..

"I'm left handed!" Brianna said gleefully, "And you're lazy!"

"What?"

"I can tell your lazy, you just are."

"Just shut up."

"Nah, I'm completely fine. But you aren't."

"SHUT. UP"

"MAKE. ME... Ha, didn't think so.." Brianna smirked, she loved annoying people.

**To Jessamyne and Pein**

"First I'm going to show you how to do a simple punch." Pein said to Jess.

"Simple enough."

"Okay, punch me then if you're so cocky." Pein said while getting ready.

"Wait, why am I working on my taijutsu? Can't I work on like my chakra abilities or something?" She asked.

"How do you know you have chakra in your body?"

"I over heard you guys talking about it. I sure hope Sasori's my brother or something! That would be so DOPE!" Jess said while snapping her fingers.

"Umm, I'll just not ask. And for now just TAIJUTSU!" HE snapped at her.

"Sorry." she replied.

"Anyways, punch me."

"Okay." Jessamyne punched Pein and he blocked in a steady motion. He pushed her back and she fell on her butt.

"OUCH!"

"Don't be so cocky now." Before he could hit her she ran up to him and punched her with beast strength. He stumbled backwards, almost falling.

"WOAH! THAT WAS EPIC!" Jessamyne shouted.

"Begginers luck.."

"Nope."

"Mhm."

**To Azby and Itachi**

"Okay, well. What are we going to do now?" Azby said while kicking her feet into the dirt.

"Well, first we'll just work on your taijutsu." Itachi said while cracking his knuckles. Azby smirked.

"Well, I was a pretty good fighter back home, this should be no problem..." They stood there for a few seconds in a fighting stance. "I could beat up Brianna in no time!"

"Yea well that's Brianna, the first time I saw her all I could see is weakness. Couldn't believe she is the daughter of Kisame."

"Well, she does swim a lot!" Azby said while trying to muffle her laughs. Itachi rolled his eyes at how immature she is.

"Oh one thing, never look me straight in the eye. I have the sharingan."

"I knew that."

"Why do you look me in the eyes then?"

"I know you'd never use it on me.." She said while smiling a devious smile.

"Well, let's fight then."

Azby ran forward. Itachi punched, determined to punch her. She quickly ducked down.

"Woah! Go easy on me, boy!" She shouted at him.

"You're not going to make it far if you're already telling me to slow down. That was my weakest punch.." Itachi responded. Azby glared back, now she was ready.

~*~*Hidan and Brianna*~*~

"TAP OUT TAP OUT!" Shouted... Hidan?

"HAHAHA NEVER!" Brianna said. She had him in a headlock she learned from her cousin, Austin. She finally let go. "Fun, fun, fun..." Hidan rubbed his sore neck.

Before she could boast about it more Hidan grabbed Brianna's neck and lifted her off the ground. He threw her a few metres away and she landed into the gorund. She skidded leaving a trail where she was pelted into the ground.

"O-ow.." She stood up and wearily walked towards Hidan. His eyes were wide of shock.

"Woah! I thought you would be really hurt by that.. Must be the chakra.." Hidan said.

"You can't rid of me that easily.." Brianna said while charging at Hidan. "THIS IS SPARTA!"

**A/N: ENJOY! R&R**


	4. This is Sparta!

**A/N- hope you guys enjoy my next chapter! thank you to everyone who reviewed my story, and to the people who didn't i wish you would! i know it's somewhat a hassle, but i like to know that you like my story and you want more! so please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I own Brianna! That's all!**

**WITH HIDAN**

"THIS IS SPARTA!" Brianna screamed while charging at Hidan. She jumped in the air, higher than Hidan, she brought her leg down and was about to kick him. He moved out of the way and got into a fighter's stance. Brianna landed on the ground, one leg extended to her right and her left to her chest.

"Heh, well looks like we got a natural fighter, looks like your chakra is giving you quite a boost.." Hidan said while pulling out his scythe.

"Um, no need for that! PUT IT AWAY!" Hidan threw it to the side.

"Don't worry, it's all hand-to-hand combat from here."

Hidan charged at Brianna. She jumped up and over him. Hidan grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground. A cloud of dust surrounded them, but when it cleared, there was a log in her place. _'Dammit, substitution jutsu.. she's getting good at this..' _Hidan thought.

"ALWAYS LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Brianna screamed while jumping on his back. Hidan pulled her off his back and pushed her through the ground.

"Okay...I think we're done for today, we'll practice your chakra tomorrow.."

"WHAT! TOMORROW! BUT TOMORROW IS...my birthday..." She said while looking to the ground. She was going to celebrate it with her friends. But now she was kinda stuck here..

"Oh, it's your birthday! Well.. I could talk to Pein about it, Kisame must know." Hidan smirked, what Brianna didn't know was that they had a special day put out for her. They were all going to go into the forest and just test out her chakra abilities. It was all Kisame's idea.

**WITH AZBY**

Azby was charging straight for Itachi. She glomped him, she stood up and put one foot on his chest and raised her arms in the air. Itachi grabbed her ankle and threw her far away. Azby landed on her back, but quick as light she stood up and ran right back to him. This time she was sure she was going to get him.

She jumped high and and before Itachi could move she kicked him right in the face. He flew away. FAR away. Azby stood there for a second.

"Um.. I think I went a little too beast.." Azby said while looking around.

"hey ass wipe!" She heard someone yell far away. She turned around to see Brianna running her way.

"HEY FACE ACHE!" She screamed back to Brianna. A few seconds later Brianna was in front of Azby, and Hidan was walking this way completely annoyed by Brianna.

"Where's Itachi?" Brianna asked while looking around.

"I pulled Jessamyne (beast) and he went flying waaaay over there!" Azby said while pointing north.

"Oh, well let's go back to the hideout, he'll show up there sooner or later.." Brianna said. Azby nodded and the two girls started walking, letting Hidan follow behind. A huge gust of wind blew towards the girls and their hair blew in the wind, they both stopped to pose.

"SUPERMODELS!" Azby shouted, Brianna laughed and stopped posing and pulled Azby along to go see Jessamyne and Pein. They talked about random things, then they talked about going to Deidara tonight and talk with him randomly, they both knew he was gay, first look at him. They finally made it Jess and Pein, who were fighting hardcore.

"KAMEKAZE!" Jess shouted while charging at Pein, who was kicked in the gut by Jess. He doubled over, in pain. (Heh, Pein doubled over in pain xD)

"OH HEY GIRRLS!" Jessamyne said while shouting. She didn't even notice Pein coming her way, but she pulled ninja and jumped out of the way last second. Azby and Brianna's eyes shot wide, Jess was getting awesome at fighting.

"Well, we're going back to the hideout.. Coming along?" Azby asked Jess. Jess smiled and agreed. They walked into the hideout, with Pein and Hidan following. As they walked into their rooms they all stopped, in complete utter shock. their rooms looked like how they did at their old homes! Except Brianna's and Azby's room was split.

The three girls ran to the living room, where all the Akatsuki were, even Itachi.

"Phew, you're alive.." Azby said while looking at Itachi.

"Hn."

"Did you guys see your rooms!" Tobi said while jumping up in down in excitement.

"YES! WHO DID THAT!" Brianna asked. Kisame stood up.

"I did." He answered politely.

"Sometimes I wonder how Brianna is related to Kisame, like, I mean, she's SO short!" Jess exclaimed.

"I know right! She's like the pea in the salad, or the runt if the baby pigs, or th-" Azby started.

"I. GET IT. I'M FUCKING. SHORT!" Brianna said while pausing between words to make it more serious and tense. The two girls and a few of the Akatsuki, including Kisame, muffled their laughter.

"Anyways" Kisame said while coughing away his laugh, "Back to your room situation. I talked to your mom, and told her everything about how you're here now, and she agreed to let me take the things from your room and bring them here."

"Wait, you talked to my mom?" Brianna asked.

"Yes, is there anything wrong with that?"

"Did you even stay there long? Or was it just a quick stop-by?"

"Just a stop by.. and why are you so worried about this." Kisame asked, concerned.

"Oh. My. God. So you just went there, stopped by, told her you kidnapped me and that I'm staying here for awhile.. DID YOU EVEN SAY FUCKING HI!" Brianna shouted at Kisame. Everyone around them stared at Kisame.

"Let's take this in another room." Kisame said while grabbing Brianna's arm.

"DON'T. Touch me!" Brianna said while pulling her arm away. Azby and Jess walked up to Brianna and comforted her, "And answer my question.."

"Don't you think we should stop this? **It's getting a little out of hand.**" Zetsu asked Pein. Itachi nodded his head, he was about to get up, but Pein held him back.

"Let them deal with it, this can show us how strong Brianna is, emotionally.." Pein told Itachi. He nodded and sat down.

"No, I didn't get the chance, but she said she's okay with it." Kisame answered.

"What! Okay, so, you decide to leave my mom 10 years ago and when you finally see her you don't even say hi!" Brianna screamed at Kisame.

"Brianna, look, I'm sorry.."

"NO! I don't want to hear anything more from you! If you want to apologize, apologize to my fucking mom!" Brianna snapped at him. Kisame, stood there shocked. He then, left. Not just because he was upset, but he needed to do something important, apologize to his Brianna's mom. Brianna stood there, she wasn't even crying. She felt strong, and independent. She liked it.

"Are you okay?" Azby asked while rubbing Brianna's back. Brianna nodded, she was better than okay.

"A-anyways, about our room situation.." Brianna asked, "Does anybody else know about this?" Kakuzu stood up.

"I know about this. Kisame went to your house, Brianna, and told your mom about you being here, and safe. Kismae was going to tell you about why you're really here." Kisame cleared his throat. "Maybe you would like to sit down, Jessamyne and Azby too.." The three girls nodded and obeyed. "Anyways, the reason you're here is because in a year or two you'll have to make a disicion if you are going to stay here, in this world, or go back to your ther home."

"Wait? So the next couple years we're going to stay here?" Jess asked.

"Yes, we are giving you a chance to live how you would have lived if your mothers didn't take you back to the real world."

"Wait, why do we have to choose to live here, or not? I thought we just got dragged along.." Azby asked.

"Good question, I was just about to get there. While you were out, Kisame and I did research about you guys. And apparently Orochimaru, is your dad, Azby."

"WHAT!" Azby shouted. Her jaw was practically on the floor, along with Jess, Brianna, and the other Akatsuki, "But I have a dad at home!" Azby shouted. Kakuzu shrugged his shoulder's.

"Well looks like you have been lied to.."

"Wait, but I'm not related to you then.." Brianna said.

"Oh yeah..."

"What about me?" Jess impatiently asked.

"Wow, some pretty crazy stuff has been happening lately, un." Deidara said to himself.

"Oh, and you. Well Sasori is your dad, too." Kakuzu replied.

"But I'm 16 and he's only, like, 30!"

"Exactly! He was only about 15 when he had you, he left when he heard your mom was pregnant with you.."

"That, bastard.." Jess said. Brianna rubbed her back, whilst Azby gave her a hug.

"Oh, and I have something to ask you girls" Pein asked while standing up also, "So, there is an _anime _and _manga _about us? Or well this world?" The three girls simply nodded their heads.

"Oh yes, I've already read through all of them and there are many lies about us, like Sasori didn't really die.. and Deidara probably isn't going to die either, nor Hidan. And I've never heard about this, Naruto Uzumaki, but there are wars going between us and mainly the Konoha Leaf Village." Kakuzu added.

"Wait, Sasori isn't dead? Where is he then?" Azby asked.

"He has left the Akastsuki, and gone back to the Sand Village in disguised as one of his new puppets.. None of us can reach him, nor can we find Orochimaru either.." Pein answered.

"That's all we have to say really, today was a very big day. You girls should get something to eat the rest, we can talk about it tomorrow again, if you guys have anymore questions." Pein added along to his last sentence. The girls nodded, and the Akatsuki left, well except Tobi, he was having fun staring at the...wall?

"Hmmm... I'm just going to have noodles.." Brianna said while walking to the kitchen.

"Same.." Jess said catching up to her.

"I'm not really hungry.." Azby added.

"What! But you haven't eaten ALL day!" Brianna exclaimed, walking to the kitchen and grabbing two noodle packages and giving one to Jessamyne.

"Meh, I'll have a big breakfast... I'm going to bed.." Azby said while walking out of the room.

"What's wrong with her?" Jess said putting the noodles into a bowl of cold water and putting it in the microwave with Brianna's bowl.

"I don't know, maybe she's taking this hard.. she's just been lied to her whole life.." Brianna suggested turning on the microwave.

"Well so have we.."

"But do you know how mayne times we've said, "You look like you're dad!" to her?"

"I guess..."

"It's probably hard for her, that she's not related to me!" Brianna exclaimed. Jess laughed.

"Yeah right! Your whole family is probably all, "Why do I have to be related to this retard, why!" Jessamyne said while laughing. Brianna laughed along with her.

"Do you think we should go ask Tobi what he's doing?" Jess asked.

"Nooooooooo Waaaaaaaaaaay!" Brianna said. The two girls laughed and stain silence, waiting for their noodles to finish cooking. The beeper went off and they grabbed their noodles and used chopsticks to eat. As they finished they slowly walked to their bedrooms.

"Hey, it's your birthday tomorrow!" Jess said.

"Yeah!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Azby will be the only on still 15!" Jess laughed.

"I'm soooooooo glad I'm not the youngest!" Brianna said laughing.

"Hehe, hey, just wondering, but do you y'know, like Hidan, now that you offically know him..?" Jess asked with a smirk on her face.

"Well, yeah, I guess, but like he most likely has no feelings for me, BTW he's 7 years older than me smart one!"

"Going to be 6!" Jess corrected Brianna.

"Oh shut up!"

"Heh, do you like Pein?"

"Kinda.. But don't tell anyone!" Jess said to Brianna eagerly.

"Don't worry! Who is there to tell? Tobi!" They both started cracking up. But what they didn't know is that Tobi and Deidara were listening in to their conversation. Zetsu walked by Tobi and Deidara.

"You know it's not **good to listen to people's **conversation. **But you should tell Pein and Hidan.** No you won't! **Yes, they will.." **And with that Zetsu left the two boys to figure out themselves if they will tell or not. Zetsu did that on purpose.

Brianna said goodnight to Jessamyne as she walked into her bedroom. She Azby asleep, and tried to be as quiet as she could. She slipped on pajamas and quietly went into her bed and slowly fell asleep. If she was in the 'real' world she would be able to get her driver's license, but this was waaaay better!

_**R&R!**_


	5. Ow!

**A/N- Omg! I'm so sorry for taking long! Well I hope this chapter makes up for it! Enjoy! Oh plus, please R&R! shanks!**

**Disclaimer: Just because I'm writing a fanfiction of Naruto doesn't mean I own Naruto...**

* * *

**After Jess and Brianna Went to Bed**

"Leader-SAMA!" Tobi shouted at Pein's door, while knocking on it obnoxiously. "LEADER-SA-" Pein slammed the door open, leaving Tobi scared.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Pein shouted. Tobi didn't answer only stare through his eyehole.

"U-umm.. Well... U-uh..."

"Hurry up, Tobi, I'm really busy.." Pein said, impatiently tapping his foot.

"JESS-SAMA LIKES YOU!" Tobi exclaimed.

"W-what?" Pein asked, slightly confused.

"Jess-chan likes you! I heard her telling Bri-chan! But Zetsu told us not to tell you, but Deidara said we should, because I would've told you anyways...Okay, BYE!" Tobi skipped off, away from Pein's door into his own little dream-fantasy world. Pein couldn't believe he actually did this, but he slightly blushed. Not that he had any feeling for her, he's just surprised that Jess 'likes' him. Heclosed his door, and going back to his work.

"Hey, Hidan. Open your door, un." Deidara said while knocking lightly a few times on Hidan's door, which had a Jashin symbol carved messily, and blood-stains were everywhere on it.

"What do you want? I'm trying to fucking sleep.." Hidan said grumpily, rubbing his eyes awake. He was only wearing his boxer shorts, which made Deidara a little uncomfortable.

"Well, I have a secret, that you NEED to know.." Deidara said with a devious smile on his face.

"Well, I'm not the one for fucking gossip, so hurry up.." Hidan responed, almost falling asleep.

"Brianna, likes you.."

"Oh that's fucking ni- WAIT, what?" Hidan said, suddenly wide awake.

"I heard her saying that to Jess, but don't tell her I said that!" Deidara said while walking away. Hidan stood there, blushing. He never blushed, he slammed his door shut before anyone could walk by seeing him so, unmanly.

* * *

****In the Morning****

_"Wake-up Brianna!" Brianna heard someone whisper into her ear. She opened her eyes to see Azby standing in front of her face._

_"What the hell do you want?" Brianna asked, pulling the blanket over her head._

_"Nothing, we want you to be happy!" Jess said happily._

_"Someone's optimistic aren't they..?" Brianna asked trying to fall asleep again._

_"Okay, enough for trying to be happy. Plan B. Jessamyne, over here!" Azby shouted, pulling the blanket off of Brianna._

_"You don't have to yell! I'm right here! God!" Jess said, grabbing Brianna's ankles._

_"What the hell are you doing!" Brianna shouted, while Azby grabbed her wrists. The two girls pulled her off the bed, "LET ME GO!" Brianna screamed, struggling to get out of the two girl's beast grasps. They kicked open the door and pulled Brianna out into the cold hallway._

_"We have to resort to something else, my wonderful friend.." Jess said, tightening her grasp._

_"Jeez! You're gonna' break off my ankles with a grip like that, Jessamyne!" Brianna shouted. The two girls completely ignored and pulled her down the stairs. Brianna stopped complaining, just hoping they won't do anything stupid, she'll get mad. _

_"Wait, why are you heading outside! Guys!" Brianna asked, kinda scared. They opened the back door, revealing all the Akatsuki, and a tin tub. Full of water. Ice cold water. _

_"Happy birthday!" All of them said. Brianna screamed, but before she could end it, she was thrown into the ice cold water._

* * *

Brianna jumped up when coldness was splashed over her face. She looked around and saw Azby holding a cup.

"what the hell..?" Brianna asked.

"You wouldn't wake up.." Jess answered from the foot of her bed.

"Oh. sorry.."

"Anyways, look! Deidara made us cloaks!" Jess shouted holding three black cloaks, with red clouds on them, in front of Brianna.

"NICE!" Brianna shouted. She jumped out of bed and grabbed her clothes of the ground and one of the cloaks from Jess, "Imma go change in my closet.." She ran into her tiny closet and quickly changed.

"Wow, she's really excited. She doesn't even know the full surprise.." Jess whispered to Azby.

"What surprise?" Brianna asked, coming out from the closet.

"Y'know Jess, you are such a LOUD talker!" Azby said hitting the back of Jess's head. Jess whimpered and stopped talking.

"I'm not telling you the secret.." Azby said, crossing her arms.

"Fine." Brianna replied. There was silence for a few seconds then Azby spoke.

"Well we should go downstairs, we need to leave soon.." Jess said while getting up and walking over to the bed and grabbing one of the two cloaks lying there. Azby followed and grabbed hers. They slipped them on and they walked downstairs.

"HELLO EVERYBODY!" Brianna shouted while running down the stairs. Everyone was sitting in the living room. No one replied, except Tobi.

"Took you long enough to get ready.." Pein complained, "Anyways, as we know, it's your birthday today, originally we were going to take you out to work on your chakra abilities, but I was thinking it might be too early to start right away. You guys need to get adjusted to the chakra first. Maybe in a few months we'll start using it in basics, like running.." As Pein spoke, he never once looked at Jessamyne.

"Oh man, well what are we going to do today?" Azby asked.

"Well I noticed Jess has an eyebrow piercing.. and I was wondering if for Brianna's birthday if the rest of your girls wanted anymore facial piercing.. Just to start off the day..." Pein suggested.

"HOLY FREAKING GOD! OF COURSE I WANT A FACE PIERCING! AHHH!" Brianna squealed loudly. Itachi flinched back, surprised at Brianna's reaction, "But nothing major, like your weird...nose..things..." Pein glared at Brianna.

"If you want any go to my room.. If you two want to come you may..." Pein said Itachi. They nodded and the girls walked to Pein's room with the two men following behind.

"Is this all we're doing today?" Jess asked.

"Uhm, no. I was thinking of showing you guys around the forest surrounding our base. But one thing I must say is that, even though you'll know your way around the forest easily after I show you it, you must never go their without my or one of the Akatsuki's permission."

"We know.." The three girls said in unison, while Brianna slowly opened Pein's door.

"Where's Hidan?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, he went out to find somebody to sacrifice.." Itachi said while closing the door and walking over to a chair and sitting down, "You guys should hurry up.."

"Dude, we like, just started!" Jess said and Itachi rolled his eyes.

"So, Brianna, you want to go first?" Pein couldn't wait to do this, he loved piercing things. It was more like an obseesion really.

Brianna thought about it for a second, but her fears kicked in and she broke into a slight sweat, "U-uh.. I'll go last.." Brianna started fidgeting and shaking, this always happened when she was nervous and scared.

"Alright. Who wants to go first?" Pein said, starting to feel excited.

"I'll go.. You seem excited.." Azby said while putting her hand up and looking at Pein suspicously.

"Well, I like piercing things.." He stated going to his closet and grabbing a few needles and rings.

"Suddenly I feel scared.." Azby muttered to herself.

"Go sit on my bed."

"Mkay.." Azby replied while walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"So what did you want done?"

"I was thinking tongue, but I changed my mind.."

"So, what is it?" Pein asked still by his closet.

"A nose!"

"Alright.."

"That'll suit you! Don't you think Brianna?" Jess asked, turning to Brianna. Brianna was still sweating and shaking lightly. She nodded in agreement.

Pein walked up to Azby with a needle and cotton ball, "Which side?"

"Uhh, left!"

"Alright, I'm going to put this cotton ball in your nose so I don't accidently poke the inside of your nose.."

"What!" Azby's eyes went huge.

"It's not going to happen.."

Pein put the cotton ball in Azby's nose, and held the needle by the skin, "I'll do it fast.." then before Azby could say anything first, Pein stuck the needle throught the cardilage of her nose and her eyes watered and she tensed up. He grabbed a metal stud and took out the needle and quickly replaced it with the stud.

"Did it hurt!" Brianna asked quickly, still shaking. What a wimp..

"Well, a little bit.." Azby replied blinking away the tears. Pein smiled at his work.

"So, who's next?" He asked.

"Brianna!" Jess exclaimed. Brianna's eyes wen huge, she felt like throwing up.

"Okay, hurry up.." Pein said in an impatient tone.

"U-uh.. O-okay.." Brianna said while walking forwards to the bed. Itachi saw that she was nervous, but he was Itachi, he wasn't going to do anything about it.

"What do you want done?" Pein asked, hoping it was something more dangerous than a nose peircing.

"Uhm... Uhh.." Brianna looked at Azby and she pointing to her belly button. Brianna thought it over for a bit, and she agreed. It couldn't hurt that bad, but more than the cardilage on her ear, "A belly button peircing.."

"Alright.." Pein said while sighing, it wasn't quite what he was looking for, but oh well.. it was good enough, "Lay down and whatever you do, don't tense your stomach muscles."

Brianna nodded in agreement. She was feel light-headed and her head was pounding. She felt Pein open her cloak, grab the skin of her belly button and pull it out a bit, he grabbed a needle and was about to push it through, "WAIT!" Pein sighed, "What about a clamp? To hold the skin in place.."

"I don't use clamps.." and with that Pein stuck the needle through the skin and quickly replaced it with a ring in about 5 seconds. Brianna barely felt anything, and luckily she wasn't tensed up. "All done. Just don't bother it or it'll get infected.."

"T-that was all? Wow, it didn't hurt at all.." Brianna said proudly while sitting up, but she started to feel like throwing up again. "I don't feel so good!" She shouted while standing up and running out of the room. She ran past Hidan who was now back from sacrificing someone for Jashin.

"Happy...birthday...?" Hidan said when Brianna ran past him and into the bathroom at the end of the hallway. Then he heard her getting sick and he gagged a little, but he quickly covered his ears and walked to his bedroom.

After Brianna was finished she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth a million times. She finished up cleaning her mouth and she took time to admire her belly button ring. "Man that wasn't soo bad.." She whispered to herself.

She walked out of the bathroom and went downstairs, not wanting to see anything get pierced, but everyone that was in Pein's room was now downstairs, standing around the front door.

"We're going to show you guys around now.." Pein said while opening the front door, "Don't go off on your own though. Someone can easily be waiting for us to come out.."

"Weee knooooww.. " The girls said in unison once more.

"Can we hurry though.. I'm getting hungry.." Jess complained as she started walking. Brianna laughed and noticed something.

"Hey Jess! You got your lip pierced!" Brianna exclaimed while poking her lip.

"Don't do that!" She shouted at Brianna.

"Sorry.." Brianna said, running to catch up to the three men in front of her.

"Oi! Hurry up you bitches!" Hidan shouted at the slowpoke teenaged girls behind him/

"I'm already caught up!" Brianna exclaimed, then she jumped up onto his back.

"Get the fuck off!" He yelled while trying to pull her off.

"God, fine. You could've asked nicely you baby!" She said while slowling down to the speed of Jess and Azby.

"Okay, we're here.." Itachi said while looking at the forest.

"Since we're here and I don't want to have to walk slow, I'm going to teach you to put chakra to your feet and help you run faster.." Pein said while turning around to face them, "Close your eyes and try to focus all your chakra to your feet. Don't lose concentration."

Azby, Brianna, and Jess nodded in agreement. They all closed their eyes and for a few minutes they focused all their chakra to their feet.

The first to get it was Jess, she opened her eyes and rna towards a tree and climbed up pretty high, then she jumped down. Next was Azby and she made it up only a bit higher than Jess, and then when Brianna took her turn she went higher than both, but quickly fell down, on her face.

"Forgot to mention, don't concentrate too much or you'll lose control.." Pein added, feeling a little guilty.

Brianna stood up and brushed off her..face, "No more of that.."

"Well okay, you guys got the hang of it... Follow us!" Itachi shouted at them, as the three men jumped up onto the tree branches and started running.

"FUCK YOU!" Azby shouted, then the three girls struggled to get up, but they made it.

"Where the hell did they go?" Jess asked, looking around the huge forest.

"I don't know, but let's go find them!" Briann exclaimed.

The girls started jumping from branch to branch. It took awhile to get the hang of it, but soon they were going as fast as a car.

"STOP!" Brianna shouted at the other girls. They quickly stopped on the same branch as Brianna.

"I heard something.." She said to them.

"No shit, we kind of knew why you stopped us.." Azby said back.

"Actually I didn't.." Jess said. Azby sighed and ignored the comment from Jess.

"You there! Who are you and why are you wearing cloaks of the Akastuki?" The girls turned around to see 4 people wearing black cloaks that were covering their faces. The one in the front pulled off their hood, and revealed the one and only..

"Sakura Haruno!" Azby exclaimed.

"How do you know me? And answer my other question!" She shouted at them.

"Y'know, if you are trying to seem intimidating, it's not working.." Brianna said to the pink-haired girl of the same age in front of her.."

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Sakura shouted, now getting annoyed.

"We're new members of the akatsuki!" Jess exclaimed.

"DON'T TELL THEM THAT DOBE!" Azby shouted at Jess as she hit her head.

"Ow.. okay.."

"Move out team! We have to go report this to Lady Tsunade!" Sakura shouted quickly then they left in a flash.

"Well, that was fast.." Azby said while scratching her head.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no.. Pein isn't going to like this! He's going to be soo angry!" Brianna said while hyper-ventilating.

"Don't worry! We just won't tell them!" Jess reassured Brianna.

"I-I guess.."

"Now let's go back, they're probably their now.." Azby said while patting Brianna's back. Then they were off, not knowing that they were going to be the top news of the shinobi world.

* * *

~*~*~Later that Day~*~*~

A certain red-haired man was walking down the streets of Suna. He walked over to a ramen stand that he went to everyday.

"Ahh Sasori! The usual I expect.." The man said to him. The man was his closest friend and he knew about him being in the akatsuki, but he wasn't going to tell any shinobi soon.

"Yes please Orochimaru.." He said while resting his head in his hand.

"Have you heard the news..?" Orochimaru asked`while making the ramen. No one would ever notice that the 'ramen man' was Orochimaru.

"What news?"

"There are new members in the akatsuki.."

"Really?" Sasori asked, suddenly very curious.

"Yes, three young girls.. And I believe one of them is yours..."

**A/N- How was that? I hope it was good! ^.^ I know Reading then Reviewing is such a hassle, but I want to know that people are reading my story.. even if the review is just, "Great chapter! Update soon!" As long as you review I'll update ;P Oh and I love constructive critisism! xD**


	6. Shower Day

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this short chapter xP **

**Disclaimer: No I still don't own Naruto, darn.**

~*~2 days after the encounter with Sakura~*~

"Look, we said we're sorry! We didn't mean to run into Konaha shinobi! It was your fault for being so careless and leaving us behind!" Jess complained at Pein. Right now, the girls were sitting on the couch waiting for the shower to open. Since there was only one shower, it was quite hard to get to shower, which was kind of gross. All of the Akatsuki were waiting for Kisame to get out of the shower in the living room and it was very awkward since everyone were in towels. (A/N - I know that's random, but I saw a picture on deviantART that was Deidara waiting for his turn for the shower xD)

"I know we were careless, but you could've ran away." Pein replied sitting on the single couch.

"Why do I have to have the small towel!" Brianna exclaimed trying to get the towel to cover more of her legs. Everyone grabbed the HUGE towels and Brianna got a small one, but she was thankful it covered up the most important parts of her. She noticed Hidan, who's hair wasn't slicked back, but in front of his face, looking at her then she gave him the middle finger and faced away from him.

"We couldn't have out run them!" Azby said, butting in on Jess and Pein's conversation.

"I have a feeling you could have.." Pein replied rolling his eyes at them.

"Nope." Azby said being a stubborn kid. Brianna sighed loudly.

"HURRY UP IN THE BATHROOM! GOD!" She screamed down the hallway. She was still mad at her Dad.

"Where are Konan, Zetsu, and Kakuzu?" Jess asked.

"They got up early, and showered, un." Deidara answered, his hair was like yellow cotton candy sticking out everywhere. Jess nodded and wished she woke up early.

Then the door opened and the hallway flooded with steam and Kisame went to his room. Everyone looked at eachother and ran to the hallway, except Pein. Hidan was in the lead, but Brianna pulled him back and Azby got into the bathroom first.

"Ya shoulda' let me get in the fucking shower, I woulda' let you in with me.." Hidan teased Brianna since he knew she liked him. Brianna scoffed at his comment and turned back and went to the living room and sat down grumpily.

"Awh, come on.. Love muffin! Don't be fucking angry, I was joking!" Hidan said, slightly teasing her at the love muffin part.

That's when the horror came back to Brianna and Jess shot a warning glance at Hidan. The memory came back to her, the one Brianna tried to forget, the time when Jess's brother called her his 'Love Muffin'. Brianna had a look of horror on her face then she screamed and did a dramatic faint.

Everyone looked at her like she was a retard.

"What did I fucking do?"Hidan said while scratching her head.

"Looooong story.." Jess said while patting Brianna's back who was now sobbing. Brianna was quite the drama queen.

Then there was a sudden loud knock at the front door. Pein stood up and adjusted his long towel and walked to the door. He looked through the peep hole and everyone, except Brianna, stared at the door.

"Tobi loves guests!" Tobi exclaimed while clapping his hands.

"Tobi, un, stop it!" Deidara said while holding Tobi's hands together.

Then Pein opened the door, but he was covering the person at the door, "Oh, why are you here?" Pein asked the person at the door.

"I need to see my daughter!" The person said while pushing Pein out of the way. Everyone knew who it was now and Jess clenched her jaws. Sasori was out of his puppet that he used to disguise himself, so he looked like a normal 16 year old wooden boy. Brianna lifted her head up and sniffled and blinked away her tears. She doesn't know why she was crying, but she just hated it when Jess's brother called her..well y'know.

"Woah! Sasori!" Brianna said with huge eyes. Jess stood up and walked towards him. She wasn't that much shorter than him.

"Jessamy-" Sasori was cut off by Jessamyne punching him across the face. Everyone's jaw fell to the floor, except Brianna. She was being immature and tried to muffle some laughter.

"Jessamyne!" Pein yelled at her sternly.

"That was for leaving my mom!" Jess shouted at Sasori's face. The punch didn't hurt him so he just stared at her. Jess stomped on his toe once more, then Azby came out of the bathroom and to her room and Jess stomped all the way to the bathroom.

"Jess!" Brianna shouted while running to the bathroom, but Jess slammed the door in Brianna's face.

Everyone looked at Brianna who walked back to the living room, "Well good job! She's mad!" Brianna shouted while plopping onto the couch.

* * *

~*~*Later that Night*~*~

"Where's Sasori?" Azby asked the two girls stiing on the floor talking. Azby was laying on her bed and was throwing a little ball in the air.

"Oh he's downstairs talking with Pein.." Brianna replied back to Azby.

"Ahh I see..." Azby said, then she threw the ball on the floor.

"You know what we should do?" Jess asked.

"What?" Brianna and Azby asked back in unison.

"We should hop out the window and go into the forest for awhile, it's not that dark and we'd be back before they ever know!" Jess suggested.

"What! No!" Brianna shouted at her.

"Actually that sound like fun, I'm in!" Azby said.

"Okay, Brianna can stay here..." JEss said, then Azby and Jess put on their cloaks and walked to the window.

"Awh hell nawh!" Brianna shouted, she quickly stood up and put on her cloak as she ran to the two other girls.

"Okay, we'll only go out for a little while.."

"K"

Then the three girls booked it out of the window and into the forest. Earlier that day before Sasori came, Pein, Itachi, and Hidan gave the girl ,they trained, weapons. They all got kunai's and shuriken and some other things specialized by their trainer.

Once they entered the forest Brianna ran deeper into the forest with the other two girls behind them. As they ran they heard a familiar voice.

"Stop right there Akatsuki!"

The three girls turned around to see Sakura again with the same 4 cloaked people behing her.

"Oh shit.." Brianna said.

**A/N- I know that this chapter was really short, but it will make up for the next chapter. The next chapter will be longish, and I hope it will be good ^.^ So please _REVIEW_ if you want another chapter... MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Sincerely- SirMcBinks!**


	7. Those are letter bombs?

**A/N- I know last chapter I said there were 4 people behind sakura in cloaks, but I meant to only put 3 xP Oh and enjoy!**

**Special thanks to: Alexe15, emo bunny, little firework, and TenshaiSayuki for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**P.s- I changed my penname. Don't get confused!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own squat!**

Chapter 7

Jess ran to behind a tree and started trembling in fear.

"Azby! Get Jess and get out of here!" Brianna yelled at Azby, who was in a fighting stance.

"Wait! What about you?" Azby replied.

_''Hidan knew I was going to get into a fight like this, good thinghe left me with useful things.." _Brianna thought to herself, "Don't worry about me!" She exclaimed then she opened her cloak to reveal tons of explosives. Brianna's face was washed over with a huge grin.

_"Trust Brianna to bring along explosives.." _Azby thought to herself.

"Come on Jess!" Azby said to Jess as she ran to her.

"What about Brianna!" Jess asked, getting pulled up onto the tree branches by Azby.

"Don't worry, that girl is protected to her teeth!" Azby exclaimed, and at that the two girls ran as fast as they could.

~*Back to Brianna*~

"DIE KONAHA!" She screamed as she threw many different explosives, and when the smoke dissappered she noticed when they went flying back and hit the trees that they dissolved.

"Shit! They're only dopplegangers! I have to go get Azby and Jess!" Brianna yelled at herself. Then she went running, staying on the ground.

~*Azby and Jess*~

Azby jumped from the trees and onto the ground swiftly, while Jess jumped down and fell.. on her face.

"You there Akatsuki! Come with us and everthing will go easy from now on.." Sakura said from walking behind a tree. The 3 people were behind her again, but they had their hoods down. There stood Shikamaru Nara, Rock Lee, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno.

Jess looked up from the ground and saw them, "Woah! You guys again! Are you like stalkers or something?"

"Shut up, Jess!" Azby shouted at her.

"Like I said before, Come with us and it will go smoothly.." Sakura said, getting slightly annoyed.

"Like that's gonna' happen!" Azby shouted as she grabbed one of the letter bombs Deidara made for them. She threw it at the Leaf ninja and waited a few seconds.

"LIKE THAT STUPID LETTER BOMB IS GOING TO HURT ME AND MY YOUTHFULLNE-" _Boom! _

"Let's go!" Azby said to Jess, then the two girls ran for their lives. After about a mile of running, they sat down by a huge tree, panting and sweating. Just because they could use chakra in their running, didn't mean it was more fun, well only slightly.

"Thought you could lose us that fast?" Sakura said, walking out from behind a tree.

"Dayum! That bitch can run fast!" Jess shouted.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Sakura screamed. _"She's gonna die! CHYEEEAAAAH!" _Inner Sakura shouted.

"Sakura my cherry blossom, it doesn't matter.. Let's just capture them so we can go back to village.. It's such a drag.." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! HOLY CRAP! SAKURA AND SHIKAMARU ARE TOGETHER! AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SOOOOO DIFFERENT THAN THE MANGA AND ANIME!" Jess shouted with loud laughter. Azby hit Jess in the back of the head.

"Frick, kid! Let's get outta here!" Azby whispered in Jess's ear.

They quickly stood up and tried running, but the 4 ninja quickly formed a circle around them.

"Fuck.." Azby said with a sigh.

"Step away from the girls." A familiar voice said. Everyone turned to face Pein, Itachi, and Hidan.

"More A-Akatsuki!" Hinata thought out loud.

"Ya better fucking leave or else!" Hidan shouted pulling out his death scythe.

"You don't scare us!" Sakura said, putting her hands on her hips.

Sakura looked at Itachi and she gasped at how much he looked like Sasuke, which made her heart skip a beat slightly. He started to activate his sharingan slowly. The 4 leaf ninja noticed that and without a second thought, they ran off.

"Yay! Emo bunny's older brother saved us!" Jess shouted in a happy tone.

"What did I say about going off alone!" Pein shouted at Jess and Azby.

"Sorry.." They said together.

"Sorry isn't enough! You could've gotten yourselves killed! From now on you aren't allowed outside without us here and for the next month your on...laundry duty!" Pein shouted at them. Hidan bit back hit laughter.

"Heh, you said duty.." Jess said, laughing a little at the end. Pein put his face in his right hand and shook his head.

"Wait, where the fuck is Brianna!" Hidan shouted, getting kinda worried.

"Oh, uh... we actually don't know.." Azby said.

Then Hidan started running towards where he heard the explosions of Brianna's bombs, and everyone followed behind him.

When they finally reached Brianna, she was hanging upside down with her left leg caught in a rope trap.

"Heh, hey guys, I was going to save you guys, but I'm kinda stuck here.." Brianna said, slowly swaying.

Hidan walked up to Brianna and grabbed a branch from the tree.

"Wait! What are you doing!" Brianna screamed, then Hidan started wacking her with the stick.

"What did I fucking say about going outside! You could've gotten killed!" Hidan screamed at her, still hitting her.

"STOP THAT! I WASN'T HURT BEFORE, BUT NOW I AM!" Brianna shouted at Hidan as she used her right leg to kick him.

Everyone stared at the two argueing and fighting.

"That's true love.." Jess said.

"No shit, dobe!" Azby shouted at her, letting her anger out on Jess.

"FUCK YOU!" Jess shouted, letting her anger out also.

Then the rope that Brianna was on snapped and she fell to the ground, head first.

"Is she awake..?" Azby said, walking over to her.

"She looks unconsious.." Itachi said.

"Fuck." Hidan said as he picked her up and swung her over his back so her arms were around his neck. He held his scythe in his hand so Brianna wouldn't stab herself when she was... unconsious.

Everyone started walking back to the base, well Jess was getting dragged, and Azby was getting along lecture by Itachi.

~*~*At the base*~*~

"You could've died and gotten Jess and Brianna badly hurt!" Itachi yelled at Azby, who was sitting on a chair in front of him. As of this moment, Hidan was trying to wake up Brianna. who was laying in her bed and Jess was asleep after an hour long lecture from Pein.

"Imagine if you got captured! They would probably kill you a slow, painful death! Or they could've made you watch Jess get killed!" He yelled at her once more.

"Okay, I get it, but just be glad I'm not dead." Azby said while standing up, she walked up to Itachi and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Night!" she said with a little wink and she walked out of the room. Itachi stood there, blushing crazily. Imagine that, Itachi blushing, oh what a sight that would be.

Azby walked her way to her bedroom and opened the door. Brianna was still unconsious and Hidan was shaking her harshly.

"What the fuck?" Azby said, watching him, "If you want to rape her, take her to your room at least." She said walking to her dresser, "But seriously, you can take her. I don't care."

Hidan mumbled to himself and picked up Brianna, but she awoke when he did so. He didn't notice and started walking out of the room.

_"Was he actually going to take her to his room..?" _Azby thought to herself, feeling slightly disgusted by him.

"What the hell Hidan! Put me down!" She screamed, then Hidan dropped her and jumped.

"Fuck you have a loud scream!" He shouted at her. Brianna stood up and slapped him.

"Don't you be talking about my scream!" She, ironically, screamed.

"Fuck, I'll talk about anything I want, bitch!" He yelled back.

"No you won't! I'll fucking castrate you if you don't learn to shut your mouth!" Brianna said, but was suddenly pushed back by Hidan. Azby kinda jumped back, hoping he wouldn't hurt her, but the complete opposite happened, Hidan kissed her.

"WOAH! DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Azby said, then she ran past the two and into Jess's room.

"What are you doing here?" Jess asked, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Brianna and Hidan are making out!" She said, a little higher than a whisper.

"What!" Jess said as she quickly stood up and walked to the door. Azby opened it and Jess peeked around and saw Brianna and Hidan under the doorway, making out just like Azby said.

"GROSS!" Jess screamed at the two.

Brianna quickly pulled away, noticing that she just made out with someone in front of Azby and Jess. Hidan quickly wiped his mouth and pushed Brianna back. The two looked at eachother and blushed crazily and looked away.

"We're going to tell Pein!" Jess said then she started running down the hall with Azby. Brianna and Hidan ran after them, but it was too late. They were at his door and were knocking crazily.

"Fuck, we should run." Hidan suggested.

Pein opened the door and in about 5 seconds Jess told him everything that just happened.

"Why are you telling me this?" Pein asked.

"Uhm, well I don't know. I just thought that they shouldn't be kissing.." Jess said.

"Well it doesn't matter. As long as they aren't kissing in front of everybody.." And with that, Pein shut his door and went back to bed.

"Let's go.." Brianna said and started dragging Hidan down the hallway.

"Oh not so fast.." Azby shouted, grabbing Hidan's and Brianna's collars of their cloaks.

"We're not letting you two go off on your own!" Jess said.

"Hidan, you go back to your room! and Brianna you get into our room, we are having a girl conference!" Azby shouted while kicking Hidan towards his room. Jess and Azby pulled Brianna to their room and she took one last look at Hidan and flashed him a smiled.

As Hidan walked back to his room he started thinking over about what just happened. He couldn't believ he just kissed a girl! He has no time for falling in love, all he has time for is sacrificing for Jashin-sama!

~*~*In Azby's and Brianna's room*~*~

"Girl, I can't believe you kissed Hidan! How was it!" Azby shouted, pushing Brianna onto her bed.

"Uhm, normal I guess.." Brianna said, slightly confused.

"Spit it out! Is he a good kisser!" Jess asked.

"Sure.." Brianna said, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"You suck, when I kiss Pein, I'm not telling you about how it was!" Jess shouted.

"Okay, I don't really care. And how do you know for sure you're going to kiss Pein?" Brianna asked with a smirk.

"Well, I just am!"

"Well actually I can see it.. whenever Pein looks at you, he has this weird look of love in his eyes.." Azby said.

"Really? You know what would be cool! If we all like fell in love with one of the Akatsuki! Like me and Pein, Azby and Itachi, and of course, Brianna and Hidan!" Jess said, well squealed.

"Yea!" Brianna squealed after.

"I have something to tell you guys.." Azby said.

"Okay.." Brianna and Jess said in unison.

"I kissed Itachi on the cheek when he was giving me lecture." Azby said as fast as she could.

"Really!" Jess shouted and asked.

"Yes."

"Crap, so that means I'm the only one who isn't on love with one of the akatsuki then!" Jess said, kinda dissapointed.

"It doesn't have to be a bad thing y'know.." Brianna said.

"I guess.." Jess sighed.

"Don't be a depressing kid!" Azby yelled.

"Okay.." Jess sighed once more.

"Go to bed." Brianna said.

"Fine!" Jess said then she stormed to her bedroom.

"She's so moody..." Azby said while finally starting to put on her clothes she grabbed about 10 mintues ago.

"You could've told me to look away!" Brianna said while walking to her dresser and grabbing her jammies and putting them on in the closet.

"Goodnight Brianna.." Azby said while shutting off the light and getting in her bed.

"Goodnight." Brianna replied while walking into almost every inanimate object in the room. She finally made it into her bed and laid down, happier then ever.

"Oh yea, we have to do all of the akatsuki's laundry for the rest of the month.." Azby said.

"Fuck.."

**A/N- Sorry about all the randomness romance/kissing in this chapter. I didn't have anything else to put in this chapter and I wanted it to be long. I hoped you enjoyed it! I know I'm probably getting annoying, but please review. I want to know who is actually reading and enjoying my fanfic. xP **

**-SirMcBinks :)**


	8. Laundry Month

**A/N- Please enjoy this chapter! :)**

**Thanks to NerdyGirl03 and athenas desire for reviewing last chapter! You're awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, and I never will! I only own Brianna -.-'**

Chapter 8

"I can't believe we have to do laundry duty for the rest of the freakin' month!" Jess complained as she folded some of Tobi's clothes.

"Well, it wasn't my idea to sneak outside when Pein, Hidan, and Itachi specifically told us NOT to sneak out!" Brianna snapped back to Jess. Right now the 3 girls were in the laundry room folding clothes.

"Why do I have to fold the underwear?" Azby said while trying her best not to touch the underwear for more than 3 seconds.

"Because I called dibs on pants and Jess called dibs on the shirts, and we all do socks!" Brianna said back, folding every pants perfectly in piles.

"Eww..." Azby said while throwing the underwear at the wall, "I can't do this! I hate doing laundry, specifically the Akatsuki's laundry.."

"Well there isn't anything we can do.." Brianna said, still folding the clothes. Then she pushed over the pile of pants, "Yea screw this, we need to go tell Pein or something. I'm done with folding all of Hidan's fucking pants!"

"Wait! There is something we can do to get out of this!" Jess exclaimed. She put her arms across her chest and smiled at her good thinking.

"What is it then?" Azby said while falling back into a hard, wooden chair.

"Well, Pein can't make us stay in this gross, filthy, disgusting luandry room for the rest of the month everyday!" Jess said.

"Yes he can!" Azby said back.

"No he can't because we still have to get trained! We are apart of the Akatsuki now so that means we have to get trained to go on missions! If we don't then that means he'll just lose 3 members of the Akatsuki!" Jess said, feeling smarter than ever!

"By George, I thinks she's got it!" Azby exclaimed as she jumped up from the chair.

"Yes! We can go upstairs to Pein and tell him what Jess just said!" Brianna said, a smile spreading across her face.

"But I don't want to go upstairs and face Pein.." Jess said, her head dropping.

"Ugh, don't be so depressing!" Azby said, getting annoyed by Jess.

"Why don't you want to go face Pein?" Brianna asked, actually caring about Jess.

"Well, what if Pein thinks I'm ugly and weird, like that's why he hasn't made a move on me or anything! What if he likes Konan more and they'll grow older together and have little orange and blue haired babies!" Jess shouted while collapsing on the ground. Brianna stood there, her right eye twitching slightly.

"He doesn't think you're ugly Jess! It's Pein, of course he isn't going to make a move on you! He's too... ugh.." Brianna said, trying her best to cheer up Jess.

"You think that's the reason?" Jess asked, lifting her head up from the ground and wiping a few of her tears.

_"She was crying?" _Brianna thought to herself, _"We need to teach this girl some self-esteem lessons and fast!"_

"It totally is the reason! I've seen the ways Pein has looked at you, he's totally in love! He is probably just too shy to make a move! So you have to make the move, I made the move to Itachi! I'm the one who kissed his cheek, so you're going to have to be the one to kiss Pein's cheek!" Azby exclaimed as she lifted Jess to her feet, "I want you to go up there and make a move on Pein!"

"But I thought we were going to make him train us, rather than do laundry for the rest of the month.." Jess said, confused.

"We'll do that after! Now go get em' tiger!" Brianna shouted, pushing Jess towards the stairs that lead to the main floor.

"Yea! I'll go get him!" Jess shouted then she ran up the stairs.

"They grow up so fast.." Azby said while watching Jess go upstairs. The two girls then started to go back to folding the laundry that they got from hanger line outside.

"We should've told her to get the rest of the clothes on the hanger line outside.." Brianna mentioned.

"We'll get them after.." Azby responded.

~*~*With Jess*~*~

Jess walked slowly to Pein's bedroom door. She stood in front of the door for a few seconds and finally built up the nerve to knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" Pein asked from inside the room. Pein stuttered!

"I-It's Jess, I need to talked to you.." Jess stuttered as she started biting her nails from being a little too nervous.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing laundry or something?" Pein asked. Jess heard something like a faint sneeze coming from inside the room, but it sounded too much like a female's sneeze.

"Uhm, yea, but I need to talk to you.." Jess said then she opened the door. There stood Pein pushed up to the wall by Konan, who was trying to open his cloak, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry..!" Jess exclaimed as a few tears fell down her face. She slammed the door and ran down the hallway with her hands over her face.

"Jess! What's wrong!" Sasori shouted as he stood up from the coach in the living room. Deidara and Zetsu were sitting with him. Jess ran up to him and hugged him, crying into his shoulder. Deidara and Zetsu gave them space and slowly walked out of the room.

Jess told Sasori what happened, not even caring that she just told her dad that he likes Pein and she was going to his room to make a move. Sasori's dad instincts kicked in and Pein walked out of his room, fixing his cloak.

"I can't believe you Konan!" Pein shouted at her, "You got Jess mad at me! I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't like you back the same way.." Pein told Konan softly.

"B-but.. Pein.." Konan said.

"I'm sorry, I'm in love with Jess.." Pein said back. Konan nodded and walked away, feeling bad about what she did. Jess's eyes went huge when she heard what Pein said.

"I'm going to leave you alone.." Sasori said as he let go of Jess. He gave her a smile and walked out of the room, feeling like a dad for once, and leaving Jess standing there with Pein, who was practically running to her.

"P-Pein.. you love me?" Jess asked as Pein stopped in front of her, "But it's only been like a week since I've been here.."

Pein actually smiled and rested his hands on her shoulders, "I know, but Tobi told me you like me and after that, something just happened.." He said, feeling slightly embarrased.

Jess smiled and wrapped her arms aound Pein's neck and brought him into a soft kiss. Pein was surprised the first few seconds, but slowly closed his eyes and put his arms around her waist.

Brianna and Azby were standing in the basement doorway and were watching the two love-birds from there.

"This is soo romantic!" Brianna whispered to Azby as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah, it is!" Azby whispered back.

"What the fuck is going on here!" Hidan shouted as he walked into the living, but not once did Jess or Pein pull away from the kiss.

"OUT!" Brianna shouted and she walked up to Hidan and pushed him out of the room and into his room.

"Well, looks like we're probably stuck doing laundry for the rest of the month.. " Azby said as she walked to the front door to and outside to collect the laundry that was done drying.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this fluffy chapter! ^.^ I can't wait for the next chapter, which I am almost done :O I'm updating lots lately! I feel so accomplished! I know it's short and I apologize, but hopefully the next one will be long enough! R&R PLEAASE XD**

**-SirMcBinks**


	9. Why are you here?

**A/N- Holy crap! I have 1,081 hits on my story! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing my story! You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing and the more fluffy chapters you'll get! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's kind of random, but it's because I'm in the random mood! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

~*~*1 month later*~*~

"Yay no more laundry duty!" Jess shouted as she and Brianna made breakfast for the akatsuki. Everyone was sitting at the table and Azby was being deprssing because today was her birthday and everyone forgot. Tobi was poking Azby, trying to make her to move, but the Azby turned her head and glared at him.

"Don't you fucking dare poke me." Azby said as she moved her head back to facing the table. Tobi turned quickly away from Azby and started to talk with Deidara, who was now trying to ignore him.

"Shut up, Tobi, un!" Deidara yelled, getting very annoyed and cranky since it was still morning. Tobi let his head drop, feeling unwanted.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked as he put his elbow on the table and faced Azby. Azby didn't respond, but just stayed still, the only thing moving was her chest.

"Maybe she's sick or something.." Zetsu suggested as he moved his chair closer to the table. Konan wasn't at the table, she was in her room, not wanting to go near Pein or Jess for awhile, but Jess was thinking that tonight she'd visit her tonight to let her know she wasn't mad at what she did and hopefully they'd become friends.

Brianna knew there was something terribly wrong with Azby, but she was drawing a blank. That's when it hit her, not literally, or else she would've dropped the milk, but she knew it! She couldn't believe she forgot that it was Azby's birthday.

"Jess," Brianna whipered, "How could we forget this, it's Azby birthday."

"Oh crap! I knew I was forgetting something important today!" Jess whispered back.

"Don't worry though, I got a plan, how about we spell out Happy Birthday on Azby's plate with her food?" Brianna suggested. Jess nodded in agreement and they went to work.

"When is breakfast going to be done! I'm fucking hungry!" Hidan said as he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, hey! Get outta' here!" Brianna exclaimed and started hitting Hidan with the spatula and kicked him out of the kitchen, "Stay out there! We're almost done!"

Hidan grunted and went back to his place around the kitchen table, mad that Brianna didn't give him any extra food. He was starving, but he'd have to wait!

"We're done!" Jess exclaimed as she brought out food for everyone, she gave a plate to Hidan first, then Tobi. Brianna brought out two plates one for Pein, and one for Deidara. They brought the rest of the food to everyone except Azby.

Then they brought out a huge plate for Azby with all the food spelling out _'Happy Birthday!' _The _Happy_ part was made of bacon and the _Birthday! _part was made up of eggs and hashbrowns and the rest of the plate was decorated with oranges with candles in them that were lit.

Azby's eyes went wide when she saw that Brianna and Jess didn't forget her birthday, well _almost_ didn't forget her birthday. Hidan was the only one who didn't notice Azby's plate and Brianna walked up to him and hit the back of his head, making him look up.

"Happy birthday to you!" Jess started, "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Azby! Happy birthday to you!" Everyone said together except Hidan and Kakuzu.

"I-I didn't know it was your birthday! I'm sorry." Itachi said, feeling dissappointed that he didn't even ask when they officially told everyone that they were together.

Everyone already knew that Pein and Jess were together because Jess told everyone! Hidan never told anyone and never talked about it around anybody, which always caused Brianna to get in a grumpy mood.

"It's alright Itachi! I should've told everyone, it was partly my fault for not telling everyone!" Azby exclaimed, then she blew out her candles and there was only oone left.

"Phew, you only have 1 boyfriend Azby! I thought you were maybe cheating on Itachi!" Jess jokingly said, making Itachi feel a little uncomfortable. Everyone chuckled lightly, then went back to their eating.

"Hidan, it's a fork! Not a forklift!" Brianna exclaimed while sitting next to him. Hidan rolled his eyes at her and slowed down on eating, which made Brianna laugh.

After everyone was done they made Jess and Brianna do the dishes since they made it. Brianna scrubbed the dishes with a little too much bubbles, then Jess and Brianna got into a bubble fight.

"Eww! You got bubbles in my mouth!" Jess shouted while spitting into the sink water and putting her mouth under the tap that was running. Brianna slipped on some bubbles and made Jess spit the water out on her.

"Oh come on!" Brianna shouted while she stood up. Jess forgot to turn off the tap and the sink started over flowing and Brianna tried shutting it off, but she slipped again, then Jess quickly shut it off and fell onto Brianna, "Get off of me!"

"I'm sorry god dammit!" Jess shouted while trying to stand up, but ended up falling again. Brianna bursted out with laughter and pushed Jess off of her.

"What the hell!" Azby exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen to grab some milk. Brianna and Jess started laughing even more and they both couldn't stop.

* * *

~*~*30 minutes later*~*~

"Stupid Pein, I can't believe he's making us clean this up. Fuck him!" Brianna complained as she mopped the hallway floor. Pein walked into the room where Jess and Brianna were laughing in the bubbles and he made them mop the entire base's floor.

"Well at least we're almost done.." Jess replied, she couldn't wait until they were done, her back was hurt because her mop broke because her and Brianna were having mop sword fights. Maybe it was time to grow up and act mature... Like that would happen!

"Hey, y'know what we should do?" Brianna asked Jess as she rung out her mop in the pail.

"Huh?" Jess asked as he stood up straight and cracked her back.

"We should plan a date for Azby and Itachi for tonight!" Brianna exclaimed, getting excited. She loved planning things, and she would love to dress Azby up and do her hair!

"We'll have to wait for that.." Pein said as he walked into the living room.

"What why?" Brianna whined.

"Because, I have a surprise for you guys. Go get Azby and meet me in my room." Pein said and before he turned around he looked Jess in the eye and gave a slight smile. Jess blushed lightly and smiled back.

"I saw that! You're not that sneaky!" Brianna shouted to Pein as he walked back into his room. Jess turned to Brianna.

"What do you think the surprise is?" Jess asked as she started to walk to the front door since azby said she was going for a walk.

"I don't know, maybe he like wants to propose to you or something.." Brianna teased as she started to walk with Jess outside. Once they got outside the cold winter air blew the girls hair furiously. Brianna was just glad it doesn's snow here, well that's what Pein said, "I think I'm not going to wear this mesh shirt under my strapless shirt, it's bothering me.." Brianna said to herself while picking at it.

"Ha ha, yea it's obviously not that. But seriously, I wonder what it is.." Jess finally said as she thought about many possibilities the surprise could be.

"Oh hey, where are you guys going?" Azby asked as she walked towards the two girls, coming back from her walk.

"Oh, to get you.." Brianna replied, while she rubbed her arms since she was getting kinda cold.

"Why?" Azby asked, wondering what the two were up to.

"Pein wanted to see us in his room, he said he has a surprise for us or something.." Brianna replied.

"Maybe he's going to ask Jess to marry him or something.." Azby said teasingly which made Brianna laugh.

"Ha ha, Brianna already said that!" Jess said, getting embarrased.

The three girls walked in silence to Pein's room and knocked on his door. They waited for him to open the door, and once he did they all looked at him, trying hard to not ask, _"What's the surprise!" _

Pein didn't speak, but instead he opened the door wide to reveal somebodystanding there.

"TYRA!" The three girls screamed as they ran to there 16 year old friend they haven't seen in a little over a month. Brianna glomped her first and Jess and Azby jumped on top of them.

"G-Guys I c-can't breathe.." Tyra said while pushing the girls off.

"Omg Tyra! You look better than ever!" Jess exclaimed.

"Uhm, thanks?" Tyra said, kind of confused at that remark Jess made.

"Are you're eyes still hazel?" Brianna asked, looking at Tyra's still hazel eyes.

"Noooo" Tyra responded in a sarcastic tone," They turned a different color! Of course they're still hazel!"

"Did you dye your hair?" Azby asked while touching Tyra's reddish-brown hair.

"Uhm, no. you guys are creeping me out and I just got here!" Tyra exclaimed.

"Why are you here?" Jess asked.

"Do you not want me here?" Tyra asked, getting offended.

"Oh she's here because Zetsu told me about her.." Pein said walking towards the girls.

"Let me guess, Zetsu is Tyra's dad.." Brianna said with a sigh.

"Actually, older brother.." Zetsu said while walking into the doorway and into the room. Tyra stood up and walked towards Zetsu.

"Oh, older brother.. Well that's cool!" Jess exclaimed.

"You don't seem happy about it.." Tyra said.

"She's happy, she's just different now that she's with Pein!" Brianna exclaimed.

"You're with Pein?" Tyra asked. Jess nodded in agreement and smiled and stood up and stood next to Pein.

"What about you Azby?" Tyra asked while looking towards Azby.

"She's with Itachi.." Brianna said while standing up and sitting on Pein's bed.

"Oh and you? Wait no let me guess.. Hidan.." Tyra said with a smile on her face.

"Gah! How'd you know?" Brianna asked.

"Oh come on! Like you and Hidan are the most perfect match ever!" Tyra shouted.

"Who the fuck said my name!" Hidan asked while walking into the room casually.

"Apparently we're the most perfect couple ever!" Brianna said while walking towards Hidan and lead him out of the room.

"Well we better fucking be! I don't wanna end up like them fucking couples where they argue and never have sex!" Hidan shouted. Brianna stopped walking and froze. Jess, Azby, and Tyra bursted out laughing in Pein's room.

"Wait what? You want to have sex! I'm only fucking 16!" Brianna shouted when she unfroze.

"Well when you're fucking older! It would be rape if we did it now!" Hidan replied back, staying calm as if it was the most normal conversation's ever.

"I would like it if you didn't talk about your sex life around me.." Deidara said as he walked past Hidan and Brianna and into Pein's room, "Pein I need to ask you som-" Deidara stopped talking when he saw Tyra. Tyra looked backwards, letting her shoulder length hair lightly fly sideways.

"Hi, I'm Tyra! I'm part of the Akatsuki now!" Tyra said as she turned around and held her hand in front of her. Deidara blushed lightly and shook hands with Tyra lightly.

"Uhm, I'll ask you later, Pein. when you're not busy.." Deidara said and he quickly walked away.

"I saw that! Dei-Dei likes Tyra!" Jess exclaimed once Deidara left the room.

"Woah! I totally thought Dei was gay!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Well you thought the complete fucking opposite.." Hidan said.

"Just because he smiled at me doesn't mean he like-likes me.." Tyra said as she turned back to Jess. Once Deidara left Brianna and Hidan started argueing about their _'sex'_ life.

"Don't mention sex until I'm like 20!" Brianna shouted.

"Well that's going to be fucking hard since I needed to ask you guys something.." Hidan said as he took Brianna's hand and lead her to the kitchen, "Can the rest of you fuckers come here into the kitchen?" Hidan shouted.

They all walked into the kitchen and stood around Hidan and Brianna, Zetsu left to his room before Hidan called them, then like right on cue, Itachi walked into the kitchen too and beside Azby.

"I was talking to Itachi and we know that you girls are probably going to stay here so I was thinking if it's okay if you guys wanted to be like, fucking immortal like me.." Hidan said while looking towards Pein.

"Wait, immortal. Is it that easy?" Pein asked Hidan.

"Well all we have to fucking do is put our blood together and once it mixes with mine, an immortal's blood, you guys will become immortal in only a matter of fucking seconds.." Hidan said while leaning back onto the counter.

"Well it's fine with me." Pein said while putting his arm around Jess. Everyone's eyes sparkled with joy, well the girl's anyways.

"What about you? You sarcastic bitch." Hidan asked.

"Uhm, I have a name, it's Tyra. And sure I'd love to become immortal!" She said while giving him a _'yeah-I-went-there'_ look.

"Alright, well it'll fucking hurt though.. Are you sure?" Hidan specifically said to Tyra.

"Yeah she can handle it.." Brianna said while pinched skin on his arm so he would shut up.

"Alright well can I get a fucking tray or something..?" Hidan asked, then Jess grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and gave it to Hidan.

"This is going fast, I get here about 10 minutes ago and I'm asked if I want to become immortal.. that's pretty cool!" Tyra exclaimed, getting really excited.

Hidan quickly cut his palm and let the scarlet red blood drop into the bowl. He took Brianna's hand and she let him cut it quickly, she winced at the pain, but it was soon over and Hidan healed her hand with his chakra. Brianna loved it when Hidan was sweet, but it usually didn't last for long.

Soon after everyone had their blood in a bowl and it looked gross. Everyone, except Hidan, felt their insides tingle and then they felt normal.

"Woah was that all?" Azby asked once the tingling sensation left her body.

"Yea that's all, it's fucking done. You can go back to your now fucking immortal lives.." Hidan said, then he grabbed Brianna's hand and pulled her out of the kitchen. Azby and Jess watched in horror as she was dragged out of the kitchen. Tyra honestly didn't know what was going on.

"Where are you taking me?" Brianna shouted, getting a strange uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

"Well your never going to be 20, so we might as well do it now!" Hidan said while still pulling her down the hallway.

"HIDAN LET GO OF ME!" Brianna shouted then she got her hand out of his grasp. She laughed maniaclly and started to run away from him and Hidan started to chase her.

"Well Tyra, welcome to your new immortal life.." Azby said, then everyone left Tyra and the bowl of blood alone in the kitchen.

**A/N- Hey! I hope you like this random chapter! A lot of things happen in here and I thought it was pretty funny and good XD My favorite part was the last line XD And more fluffy action to come :3 *cough*TyraandDeidara*cough* Please R&R :)) I can't wait to write next chapter! XDXD **

**-SirMcBinks**


	10. Not the shower!

**A/N- I hope you enjoy this chapter! It contains surprises! XD**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, and I never will!**

Chapter 10

~*~*2 weeks later*~*~

"Okay, so are we going to do this?" Brianna asked. She was huddled in a group with Jess and Tyra in the forest. It was raining lightly, but the girls had their cloaks on so they wouldn't get cold.

"Wait, I'm confused!" Jess exclaimed, obviously, confused!

"How can you not get it! All we're doing is sneaking up on Azby and Itachi, kidnapping them, then knocking them out! Then when they wake up they'll both be in different rooms and I'll dress up Azby and you two will get Itachi! MWUAHAHAHAH!" Tyra exclaimed and laughed like an evil villian, "They'll have the most perfect date ever!"

"Wow Tyra, I've never seen this side of you.." Brianna said, feeling slightly disturbed in a way. Tyra had a devious smile on her face.

Tyra may seem like a sweet, innocent girl on the outside, but when you get to really know her she's sarcastic, evil, but not all annoying. She's nothing like Brianna and Tobi when they just finished a cup of coffee.

"Anyways, we'll split up! I'll go ahead of them, Jess you get on the other side of them and Brianna you stay on this side and wait for the to pass you and attack!" Tyra shouted, making a few birds _'caw' _and fly away. They girls nodded and they went to their places.

But Brianna and Jess had other plans, Tyra made this plan that she thought was going to work, but Jess told Itachi and Azby about the plan, so the two lovebirds decided to go on a date so Tyra wouldn't have to go through all that trouble. Brianna and Jess' plan was way different than knocking out Itachi and Azby, which would be impossible now since they were on a date, but instead they told Deidara to meet them out the woods so they can make bombs so Tyra and Deidara will be forced to go on a walk and get together!

"Where can they be? un." Deidara said as he strode down the pathway in the forest. He kicked a rock at a tree and Tyra thought it was Azby and Itachi.

"ATTACK!" Tyra screamed as she jumped out from behind a tree and charged at Deidara.

"AHH! STOP! Un." Deidara screamed as Tyra jumped on him.

"Huh? You're not Itachi.. What are you doing here?" Tyra asked a she jumped off of Deidara. Deidara started at Tyra, he was totally in love.

"Oh, yeah. I'm not Itachi, un, sorry about the inconvenience, un." Deidara said, feeling upset that Tyra was waiting for Itachi, not him.

"Oh well, so how are you?" Tyra asked with a huge grin forming on her face. Okay to admit, she was really sweet, not just sarcastic.

"Oh, uh, I'm good I guess. you?" Deidara said while kicking his feet in the dirt, Tyra made him really nervous.

"Fantastic! Hey, I was supposed to do something with Brianna and Jess, but looks like they ditched me. Ya wanna go for a walk?" Tyra asked a now blushing Deidara.

"Oh yeah! That'd be nice, un." Deidara said with a smile. The two started walking slowly down the path deeper into the forest.

"Well, looks like our work here is done!" Brianna exclaimed as her and Jess walked out from behind the tree, watching Tyra and Deidara walking off laughing and talking.

"Yeah, but you know Tyra, she doesn't fall in love easy. This relationship might take another month or two.." Jess said as she looked up into the cloudy sky.

"Yeah, I guess. C'mon, let's go back to the base." Brianna said while grabbing Jess' shoulder and pulled her back into the direction of the base.

"We should be careful, the Konoha ninja know the base is around here somewhere. They could easily come capture us..." Jess said looking around.

"Let's not worry! Hidan and Pein put a whole bunch of traps around, it's impossible to get to the base!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Then how will we get to the base without getting stu-" Jess was cut off by getting lifted up into a huge net with Brianna, "ck in a trap.." Jess finished with a sigh. She saw this coming.

"FUCK!" Brianna exclaimed, "We need to find a way to get us down!"

"It's impossible to stand up in this thing!" Jess said while trying to stand, but ended up falling on Brianna.

"Get off of me!" Brianna shouted, "I-I can't breathe!"

"Sorry!" Jess shouted while trying to move, but she just ended up kicking Brianna in the gut. She finally moved off of Brianna and the net snapped.

The two girls screamed at the top of their lungs as they fell about 10 metres. Jess, of course, somehow landed on Brianna when they hit the ground. Brianna pushed Jess off of her and stood up.

"Well that was quick! C'mon let's go, but we'll jump along the trees.." Brianna said.

"Mkay.." Jess said while slowly standing up. The girls jumped up onto the tree branches and ran back to the base.

"I'm so glad we didn't get stuck in another trap!" Brianna said as she opened the door and her and Jess walked inside.

"You went to the forest without our permission again?" Pein asked, walking into the room.

"Deidara was with us, don't get so uptight!" Brianna exclaimed as she walked to the living room. Something was different about the living room, maybe it was the plasma tv and the Xbox, Wii, and dvd player connected to it. There was movies stacked in a pile beside the Tv.

"Okay, as long as someone was with you.." Pein said as he took Jess' hand and lead her to the living room.

"Woah! Where did you get this stuff!" Jess asked when she walked into the room.

"Well your parents chipped in and bought you guys these things. I always open the portal to the real world once in awhile so anything your parents sent here will come, and this what I got this month." Pein told the girls.

"So we can watch movies!" Brianna asked, getting excited.

"Yes, it works." Pein responed.

Brianna ran all the way down the hallway and barged into Hidan's room. After a few minutes of silence in the base, Brianna came running out with Hidan and pushed him on the couch. She walked up to the tv and put in a movie and sat down beside Hidan.

"What are we fucking doing? I was busy.." Hidan complained.

"We're watching a movie! And you were busy doing nothing!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Okay, well what are we fucking watching?" Hidan asked, putting his arm around Brianna, getting comfortable.

"Hey slow down there, bud!" Brianna said while pushing Hidan's arm down for around her.

"We're gonna go.." Jess said while her and Pein quickly left the room.

"Wait, what! It's already been one damn month! You don't even let me touch you!" Hidan exclaimed.

"Well, techinically you touched my shoulders, and arms a few minutes ago." Brianna said, acting like her smart ass self.

"Well, I meant fucking touching you in th-" Hidan was cut off by Brianna putting a hand over his mouth.

"Don't even say it!" Brianna shouted, then she ran out of the room.

"What the fuck did I do this time?" Hidan asked himself. After a few minutes of watching weird movie previews he quickly got up and went to Brianna's room and barged inside. He looked around and he heard water running in the bathroom, The girls had a bathroom installed in each of their rooms since the dreadful, shower day. Thinking that it was only the sink, he walked into the bathroom to apologize to Brianna for doing whatever he did. And he wasn't sure that he did anything wrong..

"Brianna I'm sor- AHHH! OH FUCK I'M SORRY!" Hidan shouted when he saw Brianna. She was naked and she was walking into the shower. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to push Hidan out of the bathroom, but she slipped and they fell onto the ground.

Brianna's eyes went wide open, but Hidan took this as an advantage, he picked her up and put her on the bed.

"What the hell Hidan!" Brianna shouted then she quickly hid herself underneath the blankets. Hidan barracaded the door with a dresser and he walked back to Brianna.

"C'mon, it's not going to fucking hurt you, you're immortal, you can't die! We have all eternity, why don't we just start now?" He said while leaning over Brianna.

"I don't know Hidan.." Brianna said, feeling a little uncertain. She soon agreed and Hidan was happier than ever, but they forgot one thing. The biggest thing in the whole entire world. Protection! And they left the shower on..

* * *

~*~*1 hour later*~*~

Tyra and Deidara walked into the house laughing and talking still. And they were holding hands!

"Woah, woah! What's this?" Jess said as she stood up from the dining room table. She was eating noodles with Pein, they didn't know where Brianna and Hidan were, so they just ate supper without them.

"Uhm.." Tyra quickly pulled her hand away from Deidara's, "We were just holding hands so we..."

"Wouldn't get lost, un!" Deidara finished. Tyra shook her head lightly, Deidara couldn't come up with the best excuses. Jess rolled her eyes and decided to ask Tyra about it another time.

"Anyways, where's Brianna and Hidan? Usually they'd be here with you.." Tyra asked, getting suspicious about the two.

"We're here!" Brianna exclaimed as she ran to the living room, holding onto Hidan's hand, pulling him behind her.

"Well, speak of the devil.." Pein said after he swallowed his noodles.

"Where were you guys?" Jess asked.

"In my room, why?" Brianna asked. She said it quite fast and she tried to hide a smile. Tyra was the only one who noticed it and she caught on right away.

"No reason, just wondering. I was looking all over for you.." Jess replied as she walked back to the table and ate. Everyone gathered around the table and talked and waited until Itachi and Azby got back. They talked about random things, and hidan not once did he say that he and Brianna were officially together! Whenever Jess spoke it always had something to do about her and Pein and whenever Hidan spoke all he talked about was Jashin-sama and how his sacrifices are going.

The girls swarmed around Azby and asked her tons of questions about it. They all went to bed after and Brianna fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

~*~*3 weeks later (1 week before Christmas)*~*~

Brianna woke up about 6 am in the morning and ran to the bathroom, getting ready to throw up. After she was finished she flushed the toilet and went into the living room and sat on the couch. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, she couldn't believe this is happening to her!

"I-I can't be, but I-I am.. I'm pregnant.." Brianna whispered to herself, then she started sobbing to herself quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up. She then fell asleep on the couch, hoping Hidan will be the one to wake her up.

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this surprising chapter! Oh and just one thing, if you looking forward to a lemon well sorry, I don't write lemons and I wanted to keep this story Rated T! XP Please R&R, I'll love you forever :3**

**-SirMcBinks**


	11. Shitmas with the Akatsuki Pt 1

**A/N- Hellooo everyone, my apologies for not updating in awhile, and I get it if you're mad :P I hope you enjoy this chapter, which is broke up into two parts, or else I would've taken about 5 more months to update xP READ AND REVIEW =^.^= Meow.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I pwn Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter 11: Shitmas With the Akatsuki Pt. 1

"OMG! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE! EVERYBODY WAKE UP! IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE!" Jess screamed once she woke up. She quickly got out of bed and went running around the base screaming the same thing over and over again. As she ran into the living room she noticed Brianna laying on the couch, asleep. Brianna always fell asleep on the couch every night for the past week, just in case she threw up on Azby and in case Hidan hopefully got up early enough so she could tell him the news, but it never happened.

"Hey, Brianna! Wake up it's Christmas eve!" Jess whispered into her ear. Brianna quickly turned around and put her hand around Jess' throat.

"Doesn't mean you have to wake me up at freakin' 5am." Brianna snapped at Jess while pushing her away and onto the floor.

"Woah, what's wrong with you? Why the hell are you sleeping on the couch? Let me guess, you're in a fight with Azby and you don't want to share a room with her for now.." Jess said while she sat on an arm of the couch. Brianna always woke up before everyone and snuck her way back into her bed so no one would notice.

"None of the above." Brianna said while turning over so her face was in the couch. She was surprised that no one woke up with Jess' loud screams.

"Damn you, kid." Tyra said to Jess as she walked into the living room and sat on the single couch, "It's only Christmas eve, you don't have to get all hyped up. Wait, why's Brianna asleep on the couch?"

"I'm not asleep." Brianna said as she turned over to face Tyra.

"What's wrong? You look depressed." Tyra said as she walked over and sat on the floor so she was face to face with Brianna. Jess walked over and sat beside Tyra so they were in a little circle.

"Nothing is wrong." Brianna stated then she closed her eyes. Tyra did that thing where she looked at Brianna creepily because she could always tell what was wrong, but for some reason it was harder this time.

"What's wrong Baby G?" Azby said as she slowly walked into the living room.

"Jess' scream woke you up too huh?" Tyra asked as she made room for Azby to sit down.

"Yep.." Azby said while sitting down.

"Anyways, we're trying to figure out what's wrong with Brianna.." Jess said while turning back to Brianna.

"Nothing wrong with me. Except I'm hungry...for something...salty.." Brianna said and she quickly stood up and went to the kitchen to look for something to eat.

"Oooooooooooh crap.." Tyra said to herself, as she finally she caught on right away. She was one smart gal.

"What's wrong with her, Tyra!" Azby asked.

"Well I figured it out on my own, you can too.." Tyra said as she walked up to Brianna, who was leaning on Tyra and drooping like a wilting flower. Tyra practically dragged Brianna to her room and they talked.

"Well what do you think is wrong with her?" Azby asked Jess.

"I don't know, but we'll figure it out soon enough.." Jess said while standing up and helping Azby.

"Who was screaming and running around the fucking base?" Hidan said as he walked into the living and past Azby and Jess, shirtless. Azby and Jess stared at him like he was completely naked and they screamed and ran away, "Uhh.. nevermind.."

"Oh yeah, and something is terribly wrong with Brianna.." Azby said as she popped her head around the corner of the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" Hidan said, suddenly getting protective and worried.

"Well she was acting depresses and Tyra seemed to know what was going on.." Once Azby told him that he ran to Brianna's room and barged inside, seeing a sniffling Brianna and Tyra, who was comforting her.

"What the hell's wrong!" Hidan shouted as he ran to Brianna.

"Get away from her you stupid boy!" Tyra shouted and stood in front of Brianna.

"No, Tyra, it's alright, it's alright.. I have to tell him.." Brianna said as she stood up and walked towards Hidan.

"WHAT'S WRONG!" He screamed as he grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her furiously.

"Uhm.." Tyra said as she watched Brianna stand there with serious look on her face, getting shooken around, "I'm actually going to go, this is pretty serious.." Tyra said then she quietly left the room.

"I'm pregnant.." Brianna whispered, but Hidan didn't quite catch it.

"What?" Hidan asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Brianna said, just a little over a whisper.

Hidan fell silent, his hands slowly falling from her shoulders. He wouldn't speak, and he didn't move. He just stared at her, well at her stomach. Then he put his arms around Brianna and held her close, she stood there shocked by his actions.

"I'm so fucking sorry, Brianna, it's all my fault.. I'm an idiot!" Hidan said to her, slightly shaking. She couldn't believe it, could he really be crying. She pushed his head back so she could see, and no he wasn't crying, that unsensitive bastard.

"Hidan it's alright, I'm not going to die!" Brianna exclaimed, trying to make him cheer up.

"But _I'm_ going to fucking die! Do you know what Kisame will do to me when he figures out I got his darling daughter pregnant! You're only fucking 16, like this should be considered rape!" Hidan exclaimed and he pulled away from Brianna and pushed his hair, that was in front of his face, back with his left hand.

"Shit, I totally forgot, I have to tell him, shit, fuck, shit, fuck, fuckity, fuckity, fuck, fuck, shit, fuck! This is fucking horrible!" Brianna said as she fell back onto the bed.

"Well, we'll tell him later tonight.. he doesn't have to fucking know right away.." Hidan suggested.

"I just got an excellent idea! Tomorrow is christmas day! Maybe if we tell him we were planning the baby and he'll be happy if we tell him tomorrow morning! And it's christmas day, everyone will be happy and so will my dad!" Brianna exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Do you think that's going to fucking work?" Hidan said as he looked towards her.

"Well do you got anything better, bigshot?" Brianna asked Hidan with a smirk.

"Okay, well let's go to the living room, everyone is still asleep." Hidan said as he walked towards Brianna and grabbed her hand. He smiled lightly and then they walked into the living room. But instead of thinking they'll be the only ones there, the entire Akatsuki group was sitting around in there.

"Yea, _'Everyone is still asleep!'_ " Brianna said, mocking Hidan's voice, as she punched his shoulder. He shoved her elbow into her side and close to her stomach, "I'm with fucking child!" Brianna whispered into his ear. Hidan rolled his eyes to Brianna.

"Sorry godammit." Hidan whispered back to Brianna who had a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Goodmorning lovebirds! How have you been treating my daughter lately?" Kisame asked as he walked up to Hidan and gave him a pat on the back.

"I've been treating her damn well.." Hidan replied to Kisame giving him a pat on the back as well.

Brianna walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cup and poured some milk into it. She started to drink it and Jess walked up to her, about to ask her about the whole crying situation.

"That's good" Kisame responded, "Just don't get her pregnant now!" He said jokingly and patted Hidan's back once again. Hidan's eyes shot wide open, and Brianna spit out her milk all over Jess. Tyra put her hand over her mouth so she wouldn't yell out, _"He aleady did!"_

"OH MY GOD!" Jess screamed as Brianna wiped her mouth. Everyone turned and looked at the two girls in the kitchen. Jess wiped the milk off of her face and turned around and stomped all the way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Uhm.. hi.." Brianna said as she stood there with an idiotic smile on her face.

"Uhm, well I'm going to leave with Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Sasori now.." Kisame said as the men he mentioned stood up and walked outside the front door.

"Where are you guys going?" Brianna asked.

"Oh, we have a mission, we'll be back tomorrow morning! Bye sweetie!" Kisame said as he walked out the front door.

"Uhm, bye." Brianna replied as she turned and walked to Hidan.

"At least we don't have to fucking deal with him until tomorrow.." Hidan whispered to Brianna.

"No doubt."

"So, what are we going to do? Just mope around all day?" Azby asked.

"No." Pein replied as he stood up.

"Then what are we doing?" Tyra asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Well, when I went to Konoha on a mission in disguise I heard there was a huge christmas party going on and almost every person living there, shinobi or not, are going. I need to do some spying anyways on people, so this is a good chance to do it." Itachi said.

"So we're going to some party in the Leaf Village to spy on a guy? What if shinobi see us and capture us?" Brianna asked.

"Well here's the _fun _part. It's a masquerade ball." Itachi replied to Brianna.

"Who has a maquerade ball on Christmas, un?" Deidara asked.

"Well, I guess the lame Leaf Ninja do.." Brianna said as she and Hidan walked more towards the living room.

"So when are we leaving?" Azby asked Pein.

"Later tonight." Pein replied.

"Wait, what are we going to wear? We don't have any dresses or anything, not even masks!" Tyra exclaimed. "and how are we going to get there? Run in our non-existent dresses?"

Brianna thought about it for a second, "Wait, I have dresses.."

"I thought you hated dresses, I remember this one day at school we were talking about fancy clothes and you specifically hate dresses." Azby told Brianna, feeling awesome that she actually 'told' Brianna.

"Well no shit. I still hate dresses, I just wore them to weddings, like Goodie's wedding. I wore that bright orange dress.. It was so short and kind of uncomfortable for a wedding.." Brianna said and Hidan smiled as he imagined Brianna wearing a short dress like that. Brianna punched him in the gut because she had a gut feeling that she knew what Hidan was thinking about.

"Oh." Azby responded since she just got 'told'.

"How many do you have?" Tyra asked.

"Uhm, I still have that dark purple, strapless one, but I would say don't pick that one, it's kind of uncomfortable. I have a dark green one that is long and to the floor, I have a black, I think that's the colour, or it's just dark blue, but anyways that one is a little longer than my blue one and it isn't tight, but flowy and then there is this navy blue dress that's long and ruffly on the bottom and the straps cross in the back. I think that one is pretty snazzy. I think I have another one, but I might've gave it to my other cousin." Brianna said to Tyra and somewhat to herself.

"Okay, well. Let's see those dresses!" Tyra exclaimed and she and Azby ran to Brianna's room. Brianna followed behind them, but stopped for a few seconds.

"Do you guys even have tuxedos?" She asked the 4 guys sitting there. She heard three yes's and one no and her eyes trailed to Hidan, who was the one who said no, "You better fucking find one!" Brianna said as she went into her room. Hidan stood there then ran to Kakuzu's room to find one of his. The other guys lazily got up and walked to their rooms to put on their tuxedos.

"Wow, these dresses are beautiful!" Tyra said as her eyes sparkled when she picked up the long navy blue dress, "I like this one.."

"DIBS ON THE GREEN ONE!" Azby shouted as she ran towards the closet and grabbed the long, ruffly green dress from the hanger. Jess walked forward and grabbed the blackish-blue dress, and they left Brianna with the dreadful, dark purple one.

"I hate you!" Brianna exclaimed as she grabbed the short dress.

"How are we going to get masks?" Jess asked as she sat on Brianna's bed.

"We'll make our own! And for the guys.." Tyra said and slightly sighed at the end of her sentence.

"Okay, do we have thr right material?" Brianna asked.

"I have a LOT of art supplies, I can go get the stuff!" Azby exclaimed and ran out of the room.

"We're going to have so much fun!" Tyra squealed.

* * *

~*~*After making the masks*~*~

"Phew, we're finally done!" Brianna exclaimed and she grabbed her and Hidan's masks and ran to the living room.

"C'mon! We should show them the masks!" Jess exclaimed and the rest of the girls ran after Brianna,

"Hidan! Hid-" Brianna stopped when she saw Hidan talking seriously with Pein, "Oh, um, sorry." Hidan turned around and laughed.

"Why are you sorry? We're just talking." Hidan said as he walked up to Brianna and gave her a hug.

"WOAH! WHAT'S WRONG! YOU'RE ACTING ALL LOVEY-DOVEY AND YOU'RE NOT SWEARING!" Brianna yelled and got out of Hidan's grasp.

"Wait, that was lovey-dovey? Shit, fuck, fuck shit! I'm turning into a pansy!" Hidan shouted as he blushed slightly.

"WAIT! You're blushing! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Brianna exclaimed loudly.

"I'm not blushing!" Hidan yelled.

"Yeah right, and I'm not crazy!" Brianna said sarcastically.

"Hey! Just cause we're offically together doesn't mean you can start acting like a fucking sarcastic bitch!" Hidan shouted at her. Everyone totally ignored what Hidan called Brianna, but only concentrated on what Hidan said about the two.

"He actually said it." Jess said quietly.

"He has a heart!" Tyra exclaimed.

"Being a pansy isn't bad." Azby mumbled to herself.

"Wait, what did you say, I didn't quite hear you." Brianna said as she walked closer to Hidan.

"Say it Hidan. I didn't quite catch it either, un." Deidara said with a laugh. Pein was actually trying to muffle his laughter.

"I'm not going to say it again." Hidan said while looking away from Brianna. Brianna bursted out laughing.

"O-okay! I'm s-sorry.. ohh... well we made you these masks for the masquerade party!" Brianna exclaimed. Hidan looked back to Brianna and grabbed the mask out of her hand.

"Oh hey, this isn't that fucking bad." Hidan said as he put it over his eyes. It was pure black and simple with navy blue swirls were around the eyes.

"We made them ourselves.." Tyra said as she pushed imaginary dirt off her shoulder.

"Here Pein." Jess said as she skipped over to Pein and handed him the mask, he pulled her face closer to his and gave her a peck on the lips.

Tyra and Dei-Dei looked at eachother uncomfortably and smiled to eachother as Tyra handed him the mask. Deidara gave Tyra a high five and they laughed uncomfortably.

"Wow, this is nice. I love the color." Itachi said to Azby.

"It's black." Azby said confused.

"Exactly." Jess said to herself, but everyone heard anyways.

Brianna started laughing, but then her stomach felt queasy. She tried to shrug it off, but she couldn't get out of the feeling. Hidan noticed it and they faced away from everyone so they wouldn't notice.

"Hey, are you fucking okay?" Hidan whispered\asked.

"My stomach hurts, I think I might throw up!" Brianna exclaimed and she booked it to the bathroom with Hidan following her.

"Brianna!" Azby shouted, getting worried.

"She'll be okay!" Tyra reassured her.

"Does this have to do with this morning?" Jess asked.

"Yeah.."

"Wait, what happened this morning?" Pein asked Tyra.

"Brianna was asleep on the couch and she is pr- wait, I can't tell you that." Tyra shouted and clamped a hand over her mouth.

"TELL US!" Azby and Jess shouted in unison.

"m-m" Tyra mumbled as her hand was over her mouth.

"Tyra, I need to know!" Pein shouted, "Is it serious?"

"mhm!" Tyra mumbled while nodding her head.

"Is she-" Pein was cut off.

"Pregnant? Why yes I am." Brianna said as she walked back into the living room with Hidan at her side.

"WHAT!" Jess screamed.

"HIDAN!" Pein shouted.

"Everyone should be happy!" Brianna exclaimed.

"But you're only 16!" Azby shouted.

"That too young! un." Deidara exclaimed.

"I'm going to be 16 forever! And you guys can't do anything about it now! So you might as well be happy, rather than hating on me and Hidan!" Brianna shouted back. Tyra gave Brianna a smile and a thumbs up.

"I'll hold the baby shower!" Tyra exclaimed. Brianna laughed.

"Well, I guess I''m okay with it then." Pein said out loud.

"Yay! So we're all good! JUST DON'T TELL KISAME YET!" Brianna shouted.

"We promise!" Azby shouted.

"Hell yeah!" Hidan shouted and patted Brianna's head.

"Dude, my hair!" Brianna said as she punched his gut. Hidan rolled his eyes and Tyra put her mask on.

"Let's get ready!" Tyra shouted and Brianna gave Hidan a quick hug and they ran to their rooms to get ready for the big night, with many surprises, that was about to happen.

* * *

**A/N- Phew done that chapter! It was pretty dramatic in such a way, but somewhat funny xP I hope you enjoyed it, and stay tune for the next extra fluffy chapter :3 Woah, this is the longest chapter yet! WOOWOOWOOWOOWOO! *swings arm in the air* Nice! Well please, oh, please Read&Review =^.^= Thanks! Oh, and go to my profile and check out my poll! xD**

**-SirMcBinks**


	12. Shitmas with the Akatsuki Pt 2

**A/N- Enjoy! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, cuz I'm pretty sure Kishimoto wouldn't write fanfiction about his own story :P **

**Chapter 11- Shitmas with the Akatsuki Part 2**

"WAIT!" Jess screamed as they started walking to their room.

"What?" Tyra asked as she turned to face Jess, who looked like she was just hit in the face with the world's hardest math problem.

"Why are we going to get ready? It's only like 10 am!" Jess exclaimed with her hands thrown in the air.

"Yea, I guess you're right.." Azby said. Brianna looked around the living room, and she noticed the Wii, then she noticed Mario Kart.

"AZBY!" Brianna screamed. Hidan, and the guys looked over at them to see what Brianna was shouting about, "I DARE YOU" Everyone held their breath, waiting for Brianna to finish, "to verse me" everyone gasped, "...on MARIO KART!" Everyone sighed.

"Oh god. They're going to be playing this for a few hours.." Tyra said as she sat down, getting ready to watch the match of the universe.

* * *

~*~*5:00 pm*~*~

"I WIN! I ACTUALLY WIN! HOLY FUCK! I WIIIIIIN! YAHOOOOOO!" Brianna screamed as she threw the Wii remote to floor and ran around the living room. Deidara, Jess, and Tyra were the only ones actually still watching them, since about 10 am. Azby screamed and ran to her room in defeat, while Brianna starting shuffling. Jess and Tyra stared at Brianna and Deidara's eyes were still stuck to the tv and his right eye was twitching.

"I haven't blinked in 7 hours, un." Deidara said as he finally blinked.

"Her baby is going to come out shuffling.." Jess said as she got up and walked away.

"I'm going to go get ready.." Tyra said as she walked around a still shuffling Brianna and into her room.

"Me too." Deidara said and he quickly ran out of the living room. Brianna kept shuffling, then soon enough Hidan came in and picked her up from the ground and threw her into her own bedroom.

"Now hurry up and get fucking ready!" He yelled at her and walked away.

"HEY! WATCH THE BABY!" Brianna snapped at Hidan as she got up and walked to her dress that was on the bed frame. All of the girls, except Brianna, had their dresses on, and they were staring at her.

"Ha. Stuck with the purple dress!" Azby shouted at Brianna and did an evil laugh.

"Hey. I do the evil laugh. You do the.. farting noises!" Tyra shouted at Azby. Then after that Azby started making a whole bunch of farting noises as she put on her make-up.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god.." Brianna said as she looked into the mirror after putting the dress on. Tyra walked over to Brianna and stared at the purple dress.

"Well, it's not _that_ short... okay it is, but Hidan will like it at least!" Tyra said as she and the other girls laughed.

"Hey now. That's not funny." Brianna said seriously as she looked in her make-up bag. She froze and went completely silent.

"Hey, Brianna, are you okay? You're kind of frozen in spot.." Jess said, then she walked over to Brianna and poked her, "Binks?"

"M-My mascara.. it's not in here! MY MASCARA ISN'T IN HE- Oh wait, here it is.." Brianna said happily. Jess sweat-dropped and went back to putting on her make-up.

"Can someone french-braid my hair?" Azby asked as she brushed her long, dark purple hair. Brianna's eyes lit up.

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!" She screamed and ran up to Azby, "Can I do it?" She asked as she swayed from heel-to-toe.

"Go right on ahead!" Azby said.

"Hey Tyra. Do you think there will be drinks at the party?" Jess asked Tyra as she straightened her own hair.

"Yea, I hope so. I love punch!" Tyra said as she curled her hair.

"No, I didn't mean drinks like that, I mean like cocktails and stuff like that." Jess replied after she sighed lightly.

"Oh, yeah probably. What kind of party wouldn't, but we have to keep Brianna away from there. Remember for her 15th birthday, her mom let her have a few drinks and she got...well.. yea... y'know.." Tyra whispered to Jess as the memory haunted her again. Brianna was more annoying than Black Star from Soul Eater on crack. Jess shivered and turned back to the mirror.

"Yea, I know what you're talking about, and plus she's prego. If she drinks during pregnancy her baby could become deformed or have a serious mental disability. And we would not want that." Jess stated as she swiped on some peach coloured lipstick, since she was done straightening her hair.

"DONE! I hope you like it!" Brianna said in a child-ish voice. Azby stood up and walked to the mirror, she loved her hair. It was all back into a french braid that went to her right side and laid upon her right shoulder. Her side fringe was left out, just perfectly framing her face.

"Wow! Where'd you learn to do hair like that, Brianna?" Tyra exclaimed as she saw Azby's hair.

"Youtube, nothing special!" Brianna replied as bunched her hair back into a messy bun so she could put on her make-up. She only put on mascara, since her eyes were going to be covered by hair dark purple mask anyways. She swiped bright red lipstick on her lips and quickly blotted with a kleenex. After she was done her make-up she left out her side bangs and some curly strips of hair on the side of her face, and she tied her back into a messy, but neat looking bun.

"ARE YOU FUCKING GIRLS ALMOST DONE GETTING CHANGED! WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT BY NOW!" Hidan screamed from the living room.

"What time is it?" Brianna asked.

"It's.. oh em gee! It's 7:03! It's probably going to start soon!" Tyra squealed. All the girls did one last take in the mirror. Brianna wore her dark purple dress with very high black high heels, Tyra wore her long navy blue dress with blue flats, Azby wore her green dress with of course her punk rose converse she had under her bed, she didn't care what people thought of her shoes. Jess had on her blue-black dress and black high heels, but they weren't as high and Brianna's.

"Hey Tyra! I'm almost as tall as you now!" Brianna exclaimed as she walked beside Tyra out of the room.

"But in reality, you'll never be taller than me!" She replied.

"A person is a person no matter how tall!" Azby exclaimed.

"It's small, Azby.." Jess sighed.

"What's small?" Azby asked.

"Oh dear god.." Brianna said with a sigh.

"What?" Azby asked, totally clueless.

"Nevermind!" Tyra exclaimed.

"Wow.." Hidan said as he stared at Brianna walking down the hallway.

"You girls look..." Pein continued as he stared at Jess, eyeing her up and down, and she shot a glare at him.

"S-So..." Itachi continued again, as the girls stopped in front of them.

"Hot, un." Deidara finished, but was thanked from a slap by Tyra.

"Hey! None of that!" She shouted to him.

"Well, you look pretty dashing yourself!" Azby said as she walked up to her boyfriend.

"Why thank you m'lady." Itachi responded, then he took her hand and kissed the top of it. Brianna and Hidan stared at the two and turned to eachother.

"You sure look handsome in a tux.." Brianna said to her lover (A/N- Oh god, lover). He smiled at her. He was wearing a tuxedo just like the other guys, but he wasn't wearing a tie, nor a bow. He had the black jacket open and and the first 3 buttons of his white shirt were undone.

"So, how exactly are we going to get there?" Tyra asked Pein. Before he could answer, hidan did some hand sign and they poofed to in front of the building the ball was held at.

* * *

~*~*At the Hideout*~*~

"Why did they leave Tobi here? He's a good boy!" Tobi shouted as he sat on the couch. He noticed a Wii remote on the ground and he picked it up and discovered the awesome game, Wii Mario Kart!

* * *

~*~*Back to the Ball*~*~

"Hey, this is pretty cool.." Jess said as she slipped on her black mask. The girls actually did a really good on the masks, they looked like they were made in a factory!

"Let's go inside!" Brianna exclaimed as she took Hidan's hand and pulled him inside.

"So, what is your mission exactly?" Azby asked Itachi as they walked in behind everyone.

"I have to spy on some shinobi, but I don't know if they'll be here anyways.." He said as he put on his mask and walked through the main doors.

The music filled their ears, it was classical music and there was people waltzing in the middle. The one thing that caught Brianna's eye was a Dj table, she never knew there'd be a Dj in the Naruto world.

"I bet the Dj took a break or something.. let's go waltz before he comes back!" Tyra exclaimed. Everyone, but Hidan and Brianna went to go waltzing. Of course Tyra had her ways and soon enough they were in the middle of the dancefloor waltzing.

"How'd she get us to dance?" Brianna asked in amazement.

"Well it is Tyra, I haven't known her for long, but I know she is the mischevious type." hidan replied as he lead Brianna in the dance. They stayed silent for awhile.

"Why don't you swear as much anymore?" Brianna asked Hidan, wondering if he was okay.

"Because, what if the baby's first word is, Fuck, or something?" Hidan said, but Brianan just laughed.

"I'd be surprised if the baby didn't come out swearing at all!" Brianna joked, "But seriously, don't worry about it. It;s not killing anyone is it?"

"Yea, you're right. I'm being fucking stupid." Hidan said as he chuckled, then the two continued dancing.

After a half hour of waltzing, the Dj came back and he started the music. Jess was surprised of what she heard, it was loud and the music boomed in her head. Most of the young kids of the Leaf village ran to the dancefloor and started dancing, well grinding more like it.

"Oh god! They actually grind?" Jess asked Pein.

"Yeah! It's like a universal dance!" He responded. Jess looked around and saw Itachi and Azby in the other side of the dancefloor, grinding. She shivered and Pein led her out of the dancefloor.

"Let's get some drinks!" Pein shouted over the music.

"Okay!" Jess shouted as they walked to the bar on the side of the building. Pein and Jess saw Hidan sitting with Brianna. they walked over to Brianna and sat down beside the two.

"Excuse me! I'll get a round of tequila shots for the four of us! Oh and bring some salt and lemon wedges!" Brianna added. Hidan couldn't wait to see what Brianna had in mind.

"They actually have tequila shots here?" Jess shouted to Brianna.

"Yea! It's cool!" Brianna shouted back. Jess knew she should say something, since Brianna was pregnant, but it shouldn't do anything to harm her.. should it?

"What's the lemon wedge and salt for?" Pein asked as the bartender gave him everything.

"She'll show you!" The bartender told Pein as he nodded towards Brianna.

"See all you do is this!" Brianna shouted as she licked a part of her hand and shook some salt on the spot. She licked the salt, drank the shot quickly, and took a bite of her lemon wedge, "They don't taste good by themselves!" Brianna shouted over the music. They all copied what Brianna just did, "Keep the rounds coming!" she shouted at the bartender.

After about 5 more shots of the tequila, they quit having anymore since they were all pretty drunk, just from those shots.

"Does the music seem louder or what!" Briana shouted to Hidan.

"It seems fucking louder! Let's go dance!" Hidan yelled and the two ran off to go dance.

Jess and Pein got left to pay for the shots, then they got up and explored the building in their drunken ways. As they walked through the hallways, Jess saw Tyra and Dei-Dei at the end of the hallway.

"I think that's Tyra and Deidara!" Pein shouted, obviously not needing to shout. They walked a bit closer, and the noticed that the two were making out. Jess and Pein ran away before they saw them.

* * *

~*~*A few hours later*~*~

"I think -hic- it's t-time to go -hic- back to the h-hideout -hic- now.." Brianna said as she and Hidan stumbled outside. Jess and Pein weren't too drunk, since they stopped drinking after the shots. Azby and Itachi were only tipsy, while Tyra and Deidara were sober. Hidan and Brianna had 2 more bottle of sake before they left.

"Yeah, you had enough to drink, un.." Deidara said to Hidan as he took his almost empty bottle of sake.

"HEY! I WASN'T -hic- FUCKNG DONE -hic- WITH THAT!" Hidan shouted at Deidara who threw the bottle down the street. Tyra smiled at Deidara for doing a good job.

"G-girl! Drink the rest of that! Y'know we d-don't waste!" Jess shouted at Brianna, who chugged the rest of her bottle. Brianna threw the bottle on the ground, and she took off her high heels and started carrying them. Hidan randomly grabbed Brianna, took off her mask, and started making out with her. Everyone just stared at the two, surprised at the random agression Hidan showed.

"DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT!" Tyra shouted as she turned to face Deidara, who was blushing.

"Hey! Get out of here you hoolagins! You're disrrupting the village!" An old man shouted as he walked out of his house a block away. Hidan and Brianna stopped making out and started laughing randomly.

"That was the best fucking night ever!" He shouted as they ran away from some men chasing them away from their houses. Brianna was the fastest runner and she was screaming as she ran.

"I KNOW!" Azby screamed. They finally got away from the people chasing them.

Everyone stared at Brianna and Hidan, who were sitting on the curb of a small cement sidewalk. They were hiccuping and laughing.

"Aww, y-young love.." Jess said as she hugged Pein and watched Hidan and Brianna laugh. Brianna quickly stood up, but then she ran to a random garbage can and started throwing up. Hidan suddenly felt like throwing up so he ran to a tree and threw up behind it. Tyra started fanning herself so she wouldn't puke.

"OH MY GOD! -hic- PEOPLE ARE GOING TO BE SO -hic- SAD THAT I WON'T UPDATE -hic- MY FANFICTION ANYMORE! -hic-" Brianna randomly shouted, after she finished puking. Tyra and Jess started laughing.

"I think they'll be okay.." Tyra stated.

"Hey, we have a computer, maybe you can write about our life here!" Azby suggested. Brianna thought about it.

"Nah.." Brianna replied.

"Should we go back then?" Tyra asked, Pein nodded then he did some hand signs, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Shit, only Hidan can do it.. I forgot.." Pein said, trying so hard not to show that he was drunk. He was doing a horrible job at trying since his face was completely flushed.

"H-Hidan... I'm cold..." Brianna complained as she moved closer to Hidan.

"Here.." He said as he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Who knew Hidan had a romantic side of him, un.." Deidara said as he watched the two. Hidan gave him the middle finger and did some hand sings and they were back to the hideout.

"WOAH! WE'RE HERE!" Brianna shouted, as she was now she was sitting on the single chair. Hidan stood her up and she tried hard to stand up straight, but she was too drunk. Hidan was too, but he could walk almost perfectly straight. He pulled her to his room and no one wanted to know what was going to happen.

"Wait, where's Jess and Pein?" Tyra asked. The four that were left standing in the room heard squeaking from Pein's room.

"OH GOD!" Tyra screamed as she ran to her own room. Deidara tried to hide his face of disgust as he walked into his room, which was right next to Pein's. Azby and Itachi fell asleep on the couch, where Tobi was still playing his game.

Oh, what a Christmas Eve this has been for the Akatsuki. Aww.. they didn't even put up the christmas tree..

* * *

~*~*In The Morning*~*~

"We're home, sweetie pie!" Kisame shouted as he walked into the hideout.

"Why does this place smell like booze?" Zetsu asked as he sniffed the air, "And puke..?"

"PEIN!" Sasori shouted as he ran to Pein's room and barged in, "PEI- OH MY GOD! JESSAMYNE!"

* * *

**A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) I'm making chapter 11 into 3 parts instead, so ... yea.. xD Anyways, like always, read and review or no chapters :D I have more than 2 thousand hits on my story, and only 22 reviews D: so I hope to be getting more :) I love you guys that reviewed! OH! And if you go to my profile, there is a poll there, please anwer it, I need all your votes by chapter 15 :3 Thanks.**

**~SirMBinks**


	13. Shitmas with the Akatsuki Pt 3

_**Shitmas with the Akatsuki Part 3 - Shitmas Day!**_

**A/N- I hope you like this chapter! I made it at like 1 am so if they are a few mistakes, blame my tiredness, but surely I will go back and fix them! PLEASE DO ENJOY! XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any other things mentioned in this story, other than the plotline and surprises and Brianna :DD**

* * *

~*~*2o minutes later*~*~

"Dad! I'm sorry! I was drunk!" Jess shouted to Sasori. They were sitting at the dining room table discussing what just happened. Sasori sighed, he had his head in his hands frustrated. Jess was almost crying because she felt bad for what she did, even though her and Pein were officially together.

"Look Sasori. I'm sorry for what I did to Jess, but It was going to happen one day or another." Pein said to Sasori. He looked up at Pein and sighed once again. Sasori couldn't belive it, but he knew that was the complete truth, he was like any father who didn't want their little girl to grow up.

"Yea, you're right, I just... feel like she's too young." Sasori said to Pein. Jess smiled at how hard Sasori was trying to be a better dad, she loved how he was so determined.

"Dad, I'm going to be this young forever, it's not like it'll make a difference if we did it in 3 years. I'll still be 16!" Jess exclaimed as she laughed a little. Sasori and Pein chuckled.

"Yea, I'll let it slide this time!" Sasori joked as he shook hands with Pein. The three sat there for a few minutes in silence, until Kisame walked in.

"Where is everyone? I though Brianna would be up by now to open presents.." Kisame said as he walked into the kitchen to find some breakfast.

"I'll go wake her up, she's probably hungover." Jess said, then suddenly knew she shouldn't have.

"My sweetie-pie Brianna is hungover!" Kisame shouted. Jess tensed up, "Well I knew she'd give into the superb taste of sake one of these days!" Kisame said, then he walked out of the kitchen and into his room to get the presents for everyone, rather than finding something to eat.

"Now that this situation is over and nothing to worry about, I'm going to wake up Brianna, Tyra, and Azby and go get the presents!" Jess exclaimed as she stood up and walked down the hallway. Pein and Sasori got up to go quickly grab their presents.

* * *

~*~*1o minutes later*~*~

"I know it's Christmas Day, but you could've let us sleep longer.. I have a major headache.." Brianna complained as she fought to keep her eyelids open, as she sat on Hidan's lap. She wrapped the blanket around her tighter and sighed.

"Oh well! Suck it up You're the one who chose to drink that much!" Tyra said to Brianna. She just mocked Tyra while mumbling jibberish. Then she froze, remembering that today was the day she had to tell everyone that she was preggo, erhm, pregnant.

"I will give out my presents first then!" Brianna said loudly as she fell off of Hidan's lap and onto the floor. She rolled her way to the pile of presents from her.

"This place is not one bit Christmas-y.." Azby mumbled as she looked around the living room to see only one stocking hanging on the wall. It was Tobi's.

"YAY! OPENING PRESENTS IS FUN!" Tobi shouted as he opened the one from Brianna.

"How about we all give Tobi his presents first, then we'll go around the room like that.." Jess suggested.

"Okay! Sounds good!" Tyra exlcaimed as she snuggled closer to Deidara. They're finally going out, officially.

"THANKS BRI-CHAN!" Tobi shouted as he unwrapped a box full of chocolates. Everyone's jaw dropped, thinking about the presents they got him. After all, Tobi's presents were ALL chocolates. He sat in the corner of the living room eating his chocolate in silence. The only way he could eat it was by sticking through his eye hole, he could've stuck it under his mask, but he likes challenges.

"Okay, now Zetsu!" Tyra exclaimed as she quickly got out her present for him. It was a flower pot with a slowly growing venus fly trap. She bought it from Konaha when she went there on a mission in disguise with Jess, Brianna, and Azby, not too long ago.

"Thanks Tyra!" Zetsu exlcaimed as he completely unwrapped the gift. All the things he got were plants of different sorts. He set them on the dining room table, getting anxious about putting them in a small garden he had hidden a few miles away. Everyone gave Kakauzu money, except Brianna gave him a lump of coal for being too grumpy all the time. Konan got hair things, like fancy clips; Azby gave her a homeade beaded clip she had since she was little. Now it was Deidara's turn to get all his hopefully 'bangin' presents.

"Here. Take it." Brianna grumbled as she handed Deidara a lump of homeade play-doh. Everyone stared at the blue lumps in Deidara's hand, only Tyra, Jess and Azby didn't wonder what it was.

"Umm, what is it exactly, un?" Deidara asked as he poked it, seeing how it mushed. He started playing with it like it was clay; his eyes grew big with excitement.

"It's play-doh. It's not explosive, so it's safe for you to play with it around 's like a cheap version of clay. Oh and just don't eat it... it tastes horrible!" Brianna said as she continued laying on the floor. Azby laughed, remembering the time she got Brianna to eat it when she was 4. She said it would give you super powers.

Tyra gave Deidara some gloves, just incase his mouths on his hands got cold or something. Everyone else bought him art things and clay. But Sasori painted him a picture with the word 'Eternal' in handwriting on the front. Deidara pretended he liked the picture, but everyone knew he didn't.

Sasori got his presents from everyone, but the best one was from Jess of course. It was a little puppet she had bought when she was only 8. Deidara's present was a lighter with a not attached to it,

_Maybe if you light yourself on fire it will make a bang! -Deidara_

Sasori threw it at Hidan, "Here, it's your present from me." Hidan caught it and started continuously flicking it on.

"Here you go!" Brianna exclaimed to Hidan, suddenly wide awake. When he opened it, he was all smiles when he saw it. It was a ring with the Jashin-symbol attached to the silver loop. She bought it from ebay when she was 15 and when she still obessesed over Hidan. Everything else Hidan got was a high-five or a poke from Jess. He didn't care if he got presents, or not.

"Now it's Kisame's turn!" Jess said, as she looked to the corner where Tobi was sitting. He snapped his head towards her, and she quickly looked away. He opened all his presents and they were all something old and antique, he seemed like the type to like something like those.

"So Brianna, what did you get for me?" Kisame said as he turned towards his only daughter.

"Uhh, well, umm, well... it's.. kind of... ummm.. a bug surprise! I'll give to you after everyone else!" Brianna exclaimed to her dad. Kisame nodded and Hidan sighed in relief.

"Jess's turn!" Brianna exclaimed and she slapped Jessamyne across the face. Everyone got startled and stared wide-eyed at Brianna.

"FUCK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Jess yelled at Brianna.

"That was your Christmas present!" Brianna said with a smile. Tyra and Azby sweat-dropped and stared at the two girls.

"Ohh, well then, thank you!" Jess said with a smile, then the two girls started laughing.

"Uhm, okay then, well, here's your present." Pein said as he passed Jess a thin, long box. Jessamyne's eyes sparkled when she opened it. It was a silver chain with Jess in silver handwriting attached to it.

"I love it!" Jess squealed then she jumped towards Pein and gave him a huge hug. Sasori smiled and wiped away a pretend tear, mocking the happy moment. Jess reached towards him and punched him in the arm, but it hurt her instead, since he was wooden.

Azby drew Jess a picture of her and Pein kissing, Jess of course blushed crazily and hid it in the pocket of her pajama pants. Tyra drew her a picture, but of Stein from Soul Eater. Pein questioned Jess who he was, and she had to stare him in the eyes and tell him he was just a made up character in a manga. Everyone else got her random things like, earrings she'll probably never wear, other than the lip and eyebrow rings.

"My turn!" Azby squealed, then she waited for the presents. Then the first thing she got was a punch in the stomach. She opened her eyes to see Brianna smiling.

"That better not be my present.." Azby grumbled as Brianna smiled even wider, "Godammit.."

"Here!" Tyra exclaimed and handed Azby a detailed picture of her jumping in the air with her ninja outfit thing on.

"Aweh! Thanks! This is awesome!" Azby exclaimed as she set beside her. Jess gave her a nose stud she stole from Pein's room. Azby quickly took out her plain silver stud she was wearing and put in the black stud. Everything else she got wa art supllies and things like those.

"HERE TYRA!" Brianna exclaimed as she handed her a huge scrapbook. Azby and Jess stared at the present, then glared at Brianna.

"DON'T HURT ME! JUST LOOK AT THE COVER!" Brianna shouted as she flinched back. Hidan chuckled and looked at the scrapbook.

The cover said:

_To my beloved Stupod, Mudz, and Ass Wipe :D _

_Love, `Face Ache :D_

And it was covered with many different designs and stickers that reminded them of things that all happened in their pasts.

"Oh my god.." Tyra said as she opened the book to see the first picture of all of them when they were babies. They were all sleeping together on a blanket on the floor. They went through every picture.

The first one was a picture of them when they were babies. They were all sleeping on a blanket on the floor, and Brianna was the only one sleeping with her head at the foot of her bead.

The second one was of them as toddlers, and they were fighting over a bright pink teddy bear. Jess was biting Brianna and Brianna was crying. Tyra had an evil smile on her face as she pulled a leg of the teddy bear, and Azby was half asleep.

The third picture was when they were about 4 or 5 and they were dressed-up as princesses, well Brianna was the one dressed up as a prince. She had a little wooden spoon she called sword. Jess was spinning in her dress, Tyra was staring at her shoes, and Azby was making a face at the camera.

The fourth was a picture of the kids when they were about 7 and 8 and it was their first sleepover. Brianna had her makeup on really crazy since she let Jess do her make up. Azby was fast asleep on the floor and Tyra was smiling at the camera.

The next picture they were all ten and it was their first time going fishing. Brianna held the fish she caught and Jess was making a fish face at the camera. Tyra and Azby were pretending to bite the fish.

The sixth picture of them was their first day of highschool, they were only 13 and going into grade 8. Brianna made a face that looked she was scared, and Azby posed like she was god. Tyra and Jess made face at the camera and some kid in the background was waving at the camera.

The next picture was Brianna's first date when she was almost 15. Tyra was doing Brianna's hair, Azby was doing her makeup and Jess was holding a dress up to her. Brianna was staring at the camera and was making a mom-help-me! look.

The rest of the pictures were random pictures of sleepovers and such. Like when they drew on eachother's bodies and face with marker, or the time Brianna put Black Star's signature from Soul Eater on Jessamyne's forehead when she was asleep.

The last picture was of all four of them in costumes when they went to Animethon. Brianna was dressed up as Chihiro from Spirited Away, Tyra was dressed up as Yuki from Vampire Knight, Azby was dressed up as Sebastien from Black Butler and Jess was a random neko!

"I started making this when I turned 13 and started adding on pictures when I could. I finished, like a week ago.." Brianna said as she wiped away a tear. Jess was smiling, along with Tyra and Azby. Everyone stared at them like they were retards.

"It's a girl thing!" Jess said as she passed the scrapbook to the rest of the people and they all laughed at most of the pictures. Kisame and Sasori were practically crying when they saw the pictures of Brianna and Jess growing up.

Kisame cleared his throat spoke, "Okay, your turn!"

"Here.." Hidan said as he handed Brianna a box similar to Jess's box, but when she opened it, it revealed an anklet with small seashell charms attached to the silver chain.

"It's beautiful!" Brianna exclaimed and she quickly put it on and stood up and jumped on Hidan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I knew you'd like it!" Hidan said as Brianna jumped off of him and sat back down on the floor, but in front of him.

"Here!" Jess, and Tyra exclaimed as they gave her their presents at the same time. Jess had a new belly button ring for Brianna, and Tyra gave her a charm bracelet.

"Thanks you three!" Brianna exclaimed as she gave them high fives.

"Here, sweetie." Kisame said and Brianna unwrapped the present to reveal a bouqet of roses.

"Thanks, dad!" She replied and stood up and gave him a hug. She set them down beside her, then Azby gave her a gift bag. Brianna opened it to only take out 2 different bibs with a cat and a dog on them.

"It's for the baby!" Brianna Hidan tensed up. Tyra did a face-palm, Jess stared at Kisame in horror, and Deidara sighed and waited for Kisame to freak out.

"The baby? What baby?" Kisame shouted at Brianna.

"L-Look! I can explain!" Brianna replied calmly to her father.

"It was Hidan wasn't it?" Kisame asked Brianna, then he stood up and walked towards the Jashinist, who looked confident.

"Dad! Don't hurt him!" Brianna screamed as she stood up and ran in front of Hidan, who was now standing up.

"I Will not let any one get away with making my baby pregnant!" Kisame shouted at Brianna.

"You can't make all her fucking choices!" Hidan shouted at Kisame. Everyone backed away from the three standing in the middle of the living room.

"You stupid kid! Why would let someone get you pregnant?" Kisame shouted at Brianna, "And why Hidan?" Hidan tried to charge at Kisame, but in a flash Pein was holding back Hidan.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan shouted at Kisame.

"Because, dad! I love him!" Brianna shouted at her dad. The Kisame's face went from angry to neutral, "I don't care if I'm pregnant with Hidan's child, if it were someone else's, that's when I would get angry, but I love Hidan and he loves me! You can't do anything to stop that!"

"A-Are you sure you're ready for this?" Kisame asked Brianna. In the background, everyone stared at Brianna.

"Yeah, I may only be 16, but have you seen how strong I am? I can handle anything!" Brianna exclaimed with a smile. Tyra, Jess, and Azby laughed at Brianna. Kisame chuckled, and so did Hidan.

"Well then, Hidan... you better not go leaving your child like I did with mine.." Kisame said as he looked Hidan in the eye. Pein then let go of Hidan, once he knew he wouldn't get angry again.

"I wouldn't plan on doing such a damn thing!" Hidan said, then the two men shook hands and nodded to eachother.

"Thanks dad.." Brianna said as she walked up to Kisame and gave him a hug.

"How far along are you anyways?" Jess asked Brianna when she pulled away from Kisame.

"Like only a month.." Brianna said as she yawned, then her stomach churned and she ran to the bathroom.

"Oh god, that's like a mix of hangover and morning sickness!" Tyra exclaimed as she went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"I hope she does well with this pregnancy.." Jess said as she looked towards the bathroom. Hidan was in the bathroom with Brianna. He was holding her hair back so she wouldn't get puke all over it. He suddenly felt guilty for getting Brianna pregnant. It was all his fault for pressuring her slightly, and now she was pregnant. He didn't have to deal with the cravings, the morning sickness and the main one, birth, but somehow he knew she was going to be completely fine.

* * *

_*****IMPORTANT*****_

**Hello everyone. I just need to ask you one important favor that I need for this story! Okay, so, anyways, after you are done reading this chapter, could you go to my profile and answer the poll on that page? Please? I need it by Chapter 19! Please and thank you :) Love you guys! Oh and Read and Review pwease :)**

**~SirMcBinks**


	14. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE TIME :DDD

`Hello everyone! It's me, SirMcBinks! Well I guess it has to be me, unless someone hacked my account.. NEVERMIND. I'm getting off topic! *clears throat*

I have an announcement!

1) First things first, if you want other chapters, you'll have to go to my profile and answer my poll there! I need the results by Chapter 19 and I want there to be more people answering the poll.

2) Go check out my other story, This is Awesome: Random Events! :D

Anywho, that's about all, sorry if you were hoping for another chapter :L I might not update in a few weeks since I'm moving and going to Animethon xD So, enjoy your summer!

~`SirMcBinks


	15. Hip Hip Hizzah!

**Chapter 12**

**A/N- I know this chapter is kinda' random, but I feel random, but mostly because I didn't have anything special ut out for this chapter. xD I know it's short, but that's how the next few chapters will be since there isn't anything BIG happening right away xD Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto!**

~*~*One month later*~*~

"God, I feel horrible.." Brianna complained as she made her way to the living, where Azby, Tyra, and Jess were sitting. She sat down on the single couch and sighed.

"Where's Hidan?" Jess asked as she turned to face Brianna, ignoring the movie, Friday the 13th, playing on the screen.

"He's out sacrificing for Jashin, he forgot for a few days and he has to go do some 'major' sacrificing!" Brianna exclaimed as she mocked Hidan's voice. Tyra, Azby, and Jess chuckled.

"Is your morning sicknees betting worse?" Tyra asked.

"Yea, it's getting a little worse, but nothing I can't handle!" Brianna exclaimed with a smile, and she fell back into couch, "I'm so tired."

"The baby keeping you up?" Azby asked and smiled.

"Heh, no, I just couldn't fall asleep last night, I was stressed out." Brianna replied with a sigh, blowing some hair out of her face as she did.

"Stressed?" Azby asked again.

"Yea, it's just that I actually don't know if I'm ready to become a mom, like fo' shizzle!" Brianna exclaimed, making Jess laugh.

"Damn you, Jose! Don't get all depressive now! You need to keep your energy happy so the baby will be happy!" Tyra exclaimed.

"I was doing some research on my laptop, and since I'm only like 5 months pregnant, the _embryo_ is only this big! It probably won't get bothered if I'm a little stressed!" Brianna exclaimed as she held her thumb and index finger away only about 2 cm, indicating the size of the embryo.

"AWWW!" Jess squealed, "THAT'S SO TINY!" She shouted.

"When can you start feeling it kick!" Tyra asked/exclaimed/shouted loudly.

"Umm, like around the 5 month or after, if I remember correctly." Brianna replied as she stood up and stretched her back.

"You have a tiny bump!" Azby shouted, and the three girls sitting on the couch walked forward to get a better look.

"Barely.." Brianna said as she looked at her tiny stomach, "You guys should stop staring at my stomach, it's kind of weird..."

"Oh!" The three shouted in unison and slowly moved back to the couch with smiles on their faces.

"What?" Brianna asked.

"HEY!" She heard from behind her. She screamed, and kicked her leg out backwards, kicking the male in the crotch. She turned around and saw Hidan on the floor.

"OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" Brianna screamed as she pulled up Hidan with her beast strength, which she got from having arm wrestles with Tyra until she finally beat Tyra.

"Ow, that fuckig hurt!" Hidan shouted as he held his crotch in his hands.

"Yea, you're not making me a sandwich!" Jess said in the background. Brianna started laughing.

"Well, you're back early!" Brianna exclaimed.

"Yea, well, it doesn't take that long to sacrifice someone." Hidan said, "Oh, I'm gonna go take a nap, it's kind of tiring." And with that Hidan yawned and walked back to his bedroom, which Brianna still hasn't moved into. She was kind of scared to move in there.

"Do you guys want anything to eat? I feel like cooking!" Brianna exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. There was no response, so Brianna made herself a 'sammich'.

"This movie is- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Jess screamed as she jumped back and covered her eyes.

"Heh, pansy." Tyra said as she kept watching the movie.

"Y'know what we haven't done in a long time?" Azby said as she stood up and turned the movie off and turned the Wii on. Brianna walked into the living and everyone looked at eachother.

"ROCK BAND!" Everyone shouted in unison, and ran to the closet to grab the mic, drumset, and two guitars.

"I call drums!" Azby screamed and pulled a tiny chair out from the closet and brought it behind the drumset.

"GUITAR!" Brianna screamed.

"Singing!" Tyra shouted.

"I'll have bass!" Jess exclaimed happily as she sat on the couch.

"NO! We have to stand up! It's part of the Rock Band spirit!" Azby shouted at Jess, who stood up quickly.

"Hmm... what song should we pick?" Tyra asked as she fillped through the songs. They all already picked their characters, Binks, Azby, Tyra, and Jess.

"PSYCHO KILLER!" Brianna and Azby exclaimed happily. Tyra nodded and picked the song. Here's the levels they picked.

_Azby (Drums) - Easy_

_Tyra (Singing) - Medium_

_Jess (Bass) - Easy_

_Brianna (Guitar) - Expert_

"Honestly, how can you go on Expert?" Jess asked Brianna as they waited for the song to play.

"I'm related to Austin, the Rock Band freak, what'd you expect?" Brianna replied with a laugh.

~*~*After playing Rock Band*~*~

"My fingers hurt.." Brianna complained as she dropped the guitar to the floor and fell back into the single couch.

"My foot and arms hurt.." Azby complained as she dragged the drumset back to the closet. Tyra, Jess, and Brianna did the same with their instruments, but they did it very slowly.

"I-I'm gonna go to sleep.." Brianna mumbled and she fell asleep on the couch.

"I was sitting there." Jess stated as she grared at a sleeping Brianna.

"Hey guys, can I tell you something?" Jess asked her two other best friends, since her thrid friend was crashed out on the couch.

"Sure!" Tyra exclaimed as she stared at her hand.

"Well it's just tha-"

"Wait, you have something else to say?" Azby teased Jess.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. No it's just that I-"

"Hey girls! How are you doing on this fine lovely day?" Sasori asked as he walked into the room.

"Jess was just going to tell us something!" Tyra exclaimed to Jess's father.

"Oooo! Can I here?" Sasori asked.

"Yea, anyways! I haven't had my.." Jess muffled the word 'period', her two friends and dad catching on right away. Tyra's eyes went wide, and Azby gasped.

"WAIT! So that means your probably pregnant right?" Sasori asked her daughter.

"Umm, maybe, but I haven't been feeling any symptons, so it could just be I don't know... late... or something..." Jess said, feeling awkward that her dad was hearing this.

"Oh, well, we'll have to wait and find out I guess!" Sasori exclaimed ans started walking down the hallway.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jess asked as Tyra pulled him back.

"I was just going to tell Pein!" Sasori exclaimed, and Tyra and Azby sweatdropped.

"NO. You are not telling him until I know for sure!" Jess shouted as she took a step towards her father, "Got that?" She asked, glaring at him.

"U-Uhh... yea..." Sasori stuttered as he stared at Jess.

"Wait, you aren't mad like Kisame?" Azby asked Sasori, who was finally let go of Tyra's butch grasp.

"No, because I know Jess and Pein are responsible enough, it's just that, well, Hidan and Brianna kind of.. aren't..." Sasori said, and they all looked at Brianna. Her left leg and left arm were hanging off the edge of the couch, and she was drooling.

"Yea, I know whatcha' mean..." Azby said as they turned away from her.

"Anyways, I'll just go back to my room then. I promise I won't tell Pein." Sasori said as he started walking away and back to his room at the end of the hallway, he had to get another room made, since Jess and Tyra have his room.

"Well, out two friend are most likely pregnant.." Azby said to Tyra as if Jess wasn't standing there.

"And they're only 16!" Tyra exclaimed.

"I'm right here y'know." Jess stated.

"Yes, but it's all cool! At least we have to have 2 baby showers!" Azby exclaimed with a bright and shiny smile.

"Awh, but that means we have to buy more things!" Tyra shouted as she pouted. **(A/N Heh, shouted as she pouted xD)**

"Screw it!" Jess shouted and she stormed to her bedroom.

"Just you don't go get pregnant!" Azby shouted at Tyra.

"Don't worry! I don't go with the new 'trends'!" Tyra said and then the two grils laughed.

"So, let's go on Brianna's laptop." Azby suggested and the two girls went to Brianna's room and started messing around with her laptop. They couldn't belive they had internet here!

~*~*10 hours later*~*~

Brianna opened her eyes and looked around the living room. It was getting dark outside and she stood up and cracked her back, "How long did I sleep for?"

"9 hours, it's about 8pm right now, un." Deidara said as he walked into the kitchen and came back out with a glass of water.

"Why is it so dead around here?" Brianna asked as Deidara sat on the couch, and Brianna sat down beside him.

"Well, I know that Pein, Itachi, and Zetsu were asleep all day since they have to leave on a mission in a few hours, un. Hidan is probably doing whatever he does, Kakuzu is in his room doing some major money counting, Sasori is probably making a new puppet, and the other girls are talking in Tyra's room, un." Deidara explained, then he took a gulp of his water.

"Oh, wait, what about Tobi and my dad?" Brianna asked Deidara.

"Oh, Kisame was out on a mission right now, un." Deidara replied.

"Oh yeah, I forgot.." Brianna mumbled to herself, "What about Tobi?" Brianna asked, "He'd usually be bouncing around."

"Well, he's asleep right now, after you crashed out he tried to wake you up a dozen times, but he actuallu got tired and went to bed, un." Deidara said as he stood up, "Well I'm gonna' go make some clay sculpures,un!" He exclaimed as walked to his bedroom with his glass of water, tilting it to his mouth on his hand so it could have a drink.

"Gross." Brianna mumbled and walked to her bedroom. No one was in there so she ventured to Hidan's bedroom, passing Tyra and Jess's room.

"HEY!" Tyra shouted, making Brianna stop and look in.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Come here!" Azby exclaimed. Briana sighed and walked into the bedroom.

"What do you guys want?" Brianna asked, getting crouchy.

"SORRY." Jess shouted as she pulled Brianna onto the bed.

"We have questions for you~!" Tyra said in a sing-songy voice.

"And they aaarrrre?" Brianna asked as she looked at the three girls.

"What are you gonna name your kid if it's a girl?" Tyra asked, all the girls leaned closer.

"Uhm, I haven't thought about names at all." Brianna mumbled, rubbing her eye. She hasn't slept at all the past 2 days so she was still very tired.

"JESS IS PREGGO!" Azby exclaimed, but not too loudly. Brianna's eyes lit up.

"You're pregnant too?" Brianna asked happily.

"I might be! I don't know for sure!" Jess exclaimed. Brianna pulled her off the bed and dragged her to her bedroom and dug around in her dresser. The other girls followed.

"What are you grabbing?" Jess asked, as Brianna threw a tiny object at her. She caught it swiftly and stared at it, and Tyra and Azby peeked around her shoulders to take a look too.

"Why do you have a pregnancy test stick?" Jess asked.

"I have a few actually! And my mom bought them for me!" Brianna exclaimed and pushed Jess into her bathroom.

"WAIT! Why'd she buy you them? Jess asked before she was pushed into the bathroom completely.

"Hey, that's a good question. ANYWAYS! HURRY UP AND TAKE IT! We'll be in your room!" Brianna exclaimed and the four girls left to their room.

Soon enought Jess came into the bedroom.

"So, what was it?" Tyra asked loudly.

"It was a positive." Jess said. Brianna smiled, glad she wasn't the only one now, "I don't get it though! We used protection!"

"Y'know, those things break." Azby said.

"Yea, I guess."

"So, when are you going to tell Pein?" Tyra asked.

"Uhm, not right away. He's been going on a lot of missions so I don't want to stress him out." Jess said as she layed back in her bed.

"So, you're about a month pregnant right?" Brianna asked.

"Yea, well, a little over a month, only a few days." Jess reminded Brianna.

"Oh, okay, well I'll let you get some sleep." Azby said as she stood up.

"Hey, before you go, Brianna, are there any pointers you can give me?" Jess asked her best friend.

"Uhm, well, keep a pail or something with you, you don't always make it to the bathroom on time." Brianna said with a laugh and she and Azby left the room. Jess was going to be okay, as long as Brianna stays by her side and ALWAYS gives her pointers and tips.

"G'night, Tyra!"

"Night, Jess."

**A/N- Hoped you liked this chapter! More pregnancy! Will it turn out as planned? Teehee, I'll be sure to update soon, but I'm moving tomorrow and I won't have internet until Friday, and I'll still be uncpacking so, wait a week and I'll update :)**

**~SirMcBinks**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 13**

**A/N- For the next few chapters it's going to be a month skip for each! Just letting y'know! :D Enjoy :3**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto TwT**

~*~*One month later*~*~

"Jess, are you okay?" Pein asked as he walked into Jess's bathroom and saw her leaning over the toilet, with a pale greenish face.

"Y-Yea.. I think it's just something I ate..." Jess said and sat down on her butt, since her knees hurt from kneeling on them.

"Oh, alright. Well, get better soon. I have another mission to go on. Bye, love you." Pein said and walked out of the bathroom, but not before he flashed her a smile.

"Love you too.." Jess replied with a smile, and she got up and walked to her bed and layed down. Then all of a sudden, Tyra, Azby, and Brianna were looking into her bedroom ontop of another, just showing their heads. Tyra was on the bottom, Azby was in the middle, and Brianna was on the top.

"You didn't tell him did you?" Tyra asked, as they all walked into the bedroom and right beside Jess's bed. They were all giving Jess a seath glare so she wouldn't lie.

"No, I just don't want him to get all stressed out since he has missions!" Jess exclaimed.

"Jess, he's gonna be more stressed out when you tell him when you're like six months pregnant!" Tyra shouted at her.

"Okay, okay, okay.. I'll tell him when he gets back tonight!" Jess shouted and she sat up and looked around the room.

"So, how's the pregancy coming along?" Azby asked Jess, who was now turned to Azby.

"It's going good!" Brianna exclaimed with a big smile on her face.

"Not you, face ache, but you can tell me about yours too.." Azby sighed, and started laughing with Tyra, while Jess just chuckled. Brianna stuck her tongue out at Azby.

"Well, it's alright. Too much morning sickness though!" Jess exclaimed and made an angry face, which caused Brianna to laugh and mock her face. Jess just reached over and slapped her.

"Yea, it's like that in the second month, but don't worry, it's not that bad the rest of the time!" Brianna exclaimed happily.

"SHOW ME YOUR BELLY!" Tyra shouted at Brianna, who lifted up her shirt and looked down as if something was wrong, but she remembered she was preggo.

"You need to take out your belly button ring." Jess said as she glanced to Brianna's stomach and her eyes went huge.

"YOU'RE BELLY IS A LITTLE BIGGER!" Azby screamed to Brianna.

"Noo, I thought it would shrink because I'm pregnant.." Brianna said sarcastically and sat down on Tyra's bed then she took out her belly button peircing, "I'm not going to put it back in, I don't like it.."

"It's so boring. We should to something, other than just sit here." Jess said as she sat up, "I need to get my mind off of of this!" She exclaimed and pointed to her belly.

"LET'S MAKE CUPCAKES!" Brianna screamed as she ran to the kitchen her fastest, even faster than speedy gonzalas.

_**CRASH**_

"Let's go see what she broke.." Tyra sighed as the three other girls got up and slowly walked to the kitchen, to see Brianna and Tobi laying on the ground laughing, but Tobi quickly stood up.

"Tobi is sorry! I'll help you up Bri-chan!" Tobi shouted and lifted her up.

"Thank-you Tobi!" Brianna said with a smile.

"How's the baby doing?" Tobi asked as he stared at Brianna's stomach.

"It's doing alright, but sorry Tobi, I have to go make cupcakes! The other girls are already in the kitchen!" Brianna said, and she ran into the kitchen.

"Okay, get two bowls! One for the liquids and one for the dry ingredients!" Tyra exclaimed and Jess and Azby grabbed two bowls. Brianna walked in and tied her hair back with an elastic that was on her wrist.

"Okay, so, do we have a recipe?" Brianna asked as she clapped her hands together, making Azby think of Donkey Kong.

"Negative." Jess stated.

"Does anyone know a recipe by heart?" Brianna asked, more hopeful this time.

"N-E-G-A-T-I-V-E." Jess spelled out, feeling accomplished.

"Okay, well, let's just put what I think should go into the bowls and we'll see how they turn out!" Brianan exclaimed.

"Get ready for some burnt cupcakes!" Jess exclaimed, causing Tyra and Azby to laugh.

"Azby you get 2 cups of flour, Tyra you get 3 tablespoons of sugar, and I'll get like one teaspoon of salt!" Brianna exclaimed and Tyra, and Azby started running around the kitchen like maniacs.

"What about me?"Jess screamed, joining Azby and Tyra to run around like maniacs.

"CRACK DEM' EGGS!" Brianna shouted, then everyone ran around getting the ingredients.

Brianna found the suger, but while she was measuring it, Jess cracked an egg on her head because Tyra bumped into her. Azby was measuring the flour and the only one doing a good job.

"Gross. Oh well, anyways. Tyra be more careful, and Jess, well you crack dem' eggs in the _bowl." _Brianna said with a laugh, and in about an hour they were done making the cupcake mixture. Tyra had egg all over her face, and clothes. Jess had egg and flour mixed in her hair. Brianna had cupcake mix on her cheek and nose and hair. Azby was the only clean one, and still the only one doing a good job.

"Okay, so the cupcake mix is in the pan. Azby, you can put them in, we'll just burn ourselves.." Tyra said as she passed the pan to Azby, who had the oven mitts on already.

"What's going on here?" Zetsu asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Just making cupcakes!" Jess exclaimed, and Zetsu sighed and walked out of the kitchen, "I don't think he likes cupcakes..." Jess mumbled.

"ARE THE CUPCAKES DONE?" Tobi asked/screamed as he ran into the kitchen.

"No, Tobi, they aren't going to be done right away, we have to wait 20 minutes!" Brianna exclaimed as she put her face against the oven with Jess so they could watch the cupcakes rise and bake.

"Wait 20 minutes for what?" Hidan asked as he yawned and walked into the kitchen, shirtless, and his hair in a big mess. He walked over to the fridge, grabbed the carton of milk and started drinking from it.

"For the cupcakes, and don't drink it out of the carton like that!" Brianna screamed and ran over to Hidan, snatching the carton from it. She grabbed a pen and wrote on the carton _Contaminated By Hidan. DON'T DRINK! _

"...We need more milk." Azby stated.

"Milk time, is serious time." Tyra shouted as she ran to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Why is your stomach getting fucking bigger?" Hidan shouted as he stared at Jess's stomach. Brianna started laughing.

"Because I'm pregnant too." Jess stated and walked out of the kitchen.

"Why is everyone here getting pregnant? This place is going to be filled wih babies!" Hidan screamed.

"AND IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR STARTING IT!" Brianna screamed and started wacking Hidan. All you could hear from the kitchen was 'ows'.

~*~*Evening time*~*~

"Well, the best part about today was the cupcakes!" Brianna said as she sat down on the couch.

"No doubt, for not knowing a recipe we all did a pretty good job, other than the cleanliness issues..." Jess said and started laughing as she dryed her hair with a towel, since she just took a shower.

"So, what to do now.." Tyra said as she looked around the living room.

"Back." Pein said as he walked through the door and into the living room where the girls and Hidan sat. Hidan was stil just munching on a cupcake, that _last _cupcake.

"JESS HAS SOMETHING REALLY IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!" Brianna screamed randomly and ran out of the living room before Jess could hurt her. Hidan followed Brianna and past Pein, who just stared at him weirdly since he had icing all around his mouth.

"Tyra! Come do this dishes!" Tyra said in a high voice behind her hand that was covering her mouth, acting like it was her mom calling her, "Oops, I'm sorry, I have to go do this dishes!" And at that, Tyra left.

"Bye!" Azby exclaimed and jumped off the couch and went to go see what Itachi was up to.

"So, you have something to tell me?"Pein asked Jess as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"I'm pregnant!" Jess exclaimed really fast, wanting it to get it over with. She looked at Pein's face and his expression was normal, "You're not mad?"

"W-Well..." Then Pein passed out.

"U-Uhh..." Jess said as she leaned over and looked down to Pein. She stood up and walked to her bedroom, waiting for him to wake up and to tell him the whole story when he does.

**A/N- I know this chapter is somewhat random and short and not the best I've done, but I'm in the middle of moving right now so I don't really have time to write :L I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**

**-SirMcBinks**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 14**

**A/N- I know it's been so long... I'm sorry... I'M SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR! I'll try not to let it happen again, but it most likely will. Anyways, and Jess. I know I said I'd update it yesterday, but I was talking to Tyra and yea.. I'm sorry. I apologize, and hopefully you'll forgive me? :3 I'll give you pocky... xD ENJOY~! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own shiz.**

~*~*1 Month Later*~*~

"I can't believe this. We've never ever, ever, ever, EVER gotten a mission this big before, and we can't even go on it? This is seriously fucking messed up.." Jess grumbled as she slunked back into the couch. Brianna, Tyra, Jess ,and Azby were sitting on the couch listening to Pein talk about a mission. He was sitting on a single couch beside them, rolling his eyes at Jess's comment.

"Jess, of course we can't go on the fucking mission. They have to destroy two sand village ninjas that Pein believes have seen the hideout and are spying on us. It's like a life or death situation. If you died, so would the baby.." Brianna said, she sat forwards, not too much since her stomach constricted her of doing so.

"Okay, settle down there Mofo Joe. You're making it sound so, Mission Impossible." Tyra said as she got off the couch with Azby, "We're gonna go get ready for the mission now I guess."

"Yo, Pein! When do we leave? Right away, or like at night when they're weak?" Azby asked, before she left the living room.

"Now. The sand ninja's could be leaving any second. I want you to kill them right away." Pein said.

"Ahh, the joys of being in this universe. Getting to kill without going to jail.." Azby said as she walked to the bedroom she still shared with Brianna.

"Kill? Wait, wait, wait. I don't like violence at all. Why would I want to kill?" Tyra asked, looking over at Azby as she joined Azby in the bedroom, her clothes already lying on the bed. Konan must've put them there for a quicker change.

"Well, put it this way. Pretend those ninja's are two zombies that killed Brianna." Azby said, trying to make a scenario for Tyra to get in the mood for killing.

"So? Why would that make me want to kill them? I'd just get Jess or you to do it for me." Tyra stated as both girls faced away from eachother and started to quickly change.

"First of all, Brianna is one of your best friends, you'd want revenge on the thing that killed her. Second of all, Jess is preggo. And lastly... just kill the frickin' ninja's with me, kay?" Azby said as she put on her sandals and wrapped the ribbon around her waist.

"Hmmm... I don't know. Seems pretty violent." Tyra said as she grabbed her Akatsuki cloak, putting on at the same time as Azby.

"Of course it's violent, you're killing a person for crying out loud!" Azby shouted, and the two walked down the hallway, making their way outside.

"But, I don't want to kill a ninja." Tyra said, cowering away from Azby incase of a sudden punch.

"You're going to kill a ninja, and you're going to like it." Azby said, then the two walked out the door and in the direction of the last spotting of the sand ninja.

"Dammit, what are we going to do all day? The only person that's not going on a mission is Zetsu. He's probably outside like gardening or something. Lame." Jess mumbled as she sighed afterwards.

Hey Jess?" Brianna asked, then Pein looked towards the two girls.

"What?" Jess asked in a grumpy voice.

"SHUT UP!" Brianna shouted, then turned back to a random book that happened to be in her hand.

"Fuck you." Jess said, and turned her head away.

"Well, I'm going to go now. I've got a huge mission. I'll be back in about a week. Love you Jess, keep the baby healthy." Pein said, and he walked over to Jess and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and he left.

"Y'know. The book is upside down." Jess stated as she glanced over to Brianna to the book she was 'reading'.

"Oh.. that's why it's so hard. **(A/N- THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!)**" Brianna stated jokingly. Jess just did an oh-my-god sigh, "I never thought Pein would be the type to say, I love you. Hence his name, Pein." Brianna said as she faced Jess.

"Yea, well, I guess he's just a romantic person on the inside." Jess replied, turning to Brianna.

"You're so fucking lucky though. Like Hidan would never give me a small kiss like that. It's like either a make-out session or nothing." Brianna sighed, and started cracking her knuckles.

"That's because Hidan's a pervy person."

"Needs more dog."

"What?"

"Nothing."

**~*~*Azby and Tyra*~*~**

"I'M OFF TO SEE THE WIZARD! THE WONDERFUL WIZARD OFF OZ!" Azby shouted/sang as she walked in the forest with Tyra. They were pretty close to the place where Pein told them he spotted the ninja.

"Y'know, for a 'ninja' you're kinda bad." Tyra said, putting her hand over Azby's mouth. Azby grumbled something, then rolled her eyes, "Shh. I heard rustling."

Tyra and Azby went into their silent modes, being quieter than a mouse. The two girls ran behind a tree, and when they looked around it they saw two ninjas with a fire going to keep them warm.

"God, I can't believe we actually found tha Akatsuki hideout. The Kazegage is going to be so proud of us. Maybe he'll let us be a part of his assistants that help him fight." One of the two men said in an excited tone.

_'Kazekage? Oh, HEY! That's Gaara. He's sooo freakin' hawt!' _Azby thought to herself as she stood in spot with hearts in her eyes.

"C'mon Azby, let's go get them while they're distracted!" Tyra said, but before she had timeto get out her kunai Azby was already screaming and running full speed ahead at the two sand ninjas.

"AKATSUKI!" The younger looking one out of the two ninjas shouted, and the two suddenly dissapeared in a second. Azby was still screaming, but then she fell forawrds, right beside the fire.

"AZBY!" Tyra screamed, thinking Azby fell into the fire for a millasecond. Azby rolled over, into more grass.

"Did I kill them?" Azby asked, squinting her eyes at Tyra, making the whole scene seem like a dramatic soap opera.

"Azby, get up, We need to find the ninja and kill them!" Tyra shouted, actually getting into the mood of killing. Azby's eyes lit up and the two raced towards the direction of where the ninja sped off.

**~*~*With Jess and Brianna*~*~**

"Hey Brianna." Hidan said as he walked through the front door of the hideout, obviously just getting back from his mission. He sat down on the couch beside Brianna, who was staring at the blank TV, "Hey, are you okay? What happened? FUCK! TELL ME WOMEN!" Hidan screamed, shaking Brianna violently.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Brianna screamed. She was just day dreaming, as per usual.

"She's just day dreaming. She does that a lot. It's a part of her dyslexia." Jess muttered as she walked into the living room and back out and into the kitchen.

"Dys- what? You guys are fucking confusing. I'm going to bed." Hidan grumbled and he got up and started to walk out of the living room.

"THANK YOU, HIDAN. I JUST LOVED THE WELCOME BACK KISS YOU GAVE ME!" Brianna screamed in her oh-so sarcastic ways.

"FUCK! YOU COULD'VE TOLD ME YOU WANTED ONE!" Hidan screamed back.

"WELL YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW!" Brianna screamed right back.

"Oh, here we go again..." Jess muttered.

**~*~*With Tyra and Azby*~*~**

"Shh. There they are, they're taking a break from running. Look, we have more chakra power and strength than them, this can be super easy." Tyra whipsered, grabbing a kunai. Azby held up three fingers, slowly bringing down one down at a time, then when she meant zero, they both booked it to the two men, being silent than ever.

"WATCH OUT!" The older nin shouted, jumping out of the way and letting the younger ninja get attacked by Tyra, while Azby, fell forawrds again, but quickly got up.

"Don't kill me! I'm too young to die!" The younger nin shouted as Tyra held a kunai to his throat, getting reluctant on finally doing it.

"Sorry. Orders are to be done." Azby said, stabbing the older man with a kunai, right in the left thigh. He screamed in pain and fell to the ground, holding the blood from flowing out, "Tyra! Do it!" Azby screamed, but before Tyra could have the chance, the ninja kicked her in the gut and she went flying back, into a tree.

"NO! TYRA-CHAN!" Azby shouted, running to aid her, but she was tackled by the younger nin, maybe only a few years older than her.

"l won't let you kill us." He stated, holding Azby's arms to her side.

"Please, don't hurt me..." Azby said in a 'sexy' voice, "I didn't mean to scare you before. I-I just was scared he'd hurt me i-if I didn't follow his orders.." The young boy looked down to her. Feeling sympathetic he let go of her arms, only being thanked by a kick in the gut.

"YOU STUPID KID! NEVER FEEL SYMPATHETIC FOR THEM!" The older nin shouted, trying to stand up, but Tyra quickly ran to him and was about to twist his neck for a painless neck, but then a kunai flew and hit her in the gut and she fell backwards, landing on the ground and coughing up blood.

"SHIT!" Azby shouted, but then it became a full throttle fight between her and the two other ninjas. Only if she could use a jutsu, WAIT, she can. Azby was just about to finish a fire style jutsu, but then she felt a surge of heat cover her body. She started screaming and flew backwards, feeling her body sting and burn.

"Heh, so much for being Akatsuki, you two can barely fight, and you used that jutsu wrong. So pathetic, you're not supposed to keep the chakra stored inside your body when you use that." The eldest ninja said, and pulled the kunai out like a thorn.

"A-Azby, let them g-go..." Tyra stuttered, coughing up more blood. Azby shook her head and quickly got up.

"You should listen to her. You can't beat us, you pathetic, wimpy girl." the younger ninja said, a smirk forming across his face.

"No, I'll never let them go!" Azby shouted, and she squinted her eyes and ran right at the two in a speed of one second. Azby, kicked the older ninja in the face, causing him to fall backwards, but then she was punched harshly across the jaw. She heard a crack in her jaw and screamed in pain.

"AZBY!" Tyra tried to scream at Azby to move out of the way, but it was too late, a kunai was pierced in her right shoulder, and another one on her left thigh. Soon enough, the two were laying on the ground, barely breathing, almost both dead. **(A/N- I know, lame fight scene. I'm horrible atthings like that.)**

"Heh, see. They're very weak." The younger ninja said, and smiled at the two almost dead girls laying on the forest ground in front of him.

"You're weak too." Before the two sand village ninjas could turn around, their necks snapped like twigs and were laying on the ground dead.

"DEIDARA!" Tyra screamed, a sigh of relief following after. Itachi and Deidara were standing behind the sand nins, but were soon by the sides of Azby and Tyra.

"I knew Pein shouldn't have given you that mission." Itachi said grumpily, lifting Azby up and making sure he didn't touch the kunai's in her body.

"Just shut up and take us home." Azby muttered.

**~*~*At the hideout*~*~**

"I hope the girls are doing alright. I'm starting to get nervous. They've been gone about 2 hours now. A mission like that should only take about 45 minutes." Brianna said, staring at the door, hoping the two girls will walk through it any second.

"Well, maybe they are chasing after the sand nin, you never know. The sand village is actually pretty far from here." Jess stated, glancing over her shoulder at the door.

"OH MY GOD!" Brianna screamed, lifting up her shirt and revealing her stomach.

"WHAT?" Jess screamed, quickly turning to Brianna.

"I'M GETTING STRETCH MARKS! MY PERFECT SKIN IS RUINED!" Brianna screamed back to Jess, pretending to faint.

"...Wow." Jess said, doing a Tyra face-palm.

"Hurry, get Konan. She needs to heal Azby and Tyra!" Itachi shouted, as he bursted through the door carrying Azby, and Deidara right behind, carrying Tyra.

"Holy fuck! I'll be right back!" Jess shouted, and went running to go find Konan, hoping she'd be close by.

"Shit. Shit. Shit!" Brianna shouted, quickly getting up and trying to run to Azby and Tyra. The two were both laying on the floor, breathing heavily from the lack of oxygen in their systems.

"Brianna! You need to help me with this." Konan shouted, quickly running to Azby, since she had more wounds. Jess, Itachi, and Deidara stood behind her, worrying.

"Yes ma'am." Brianna said, kneeling beside Tyra, "You're gonna' be okay, Tyra-chan." Brianna whispered.

"I need you to pull out the kunai as quick as you can, then press your hands against the wound and push as much chakra as you can into her body. It's the only way you can get the bleeding to stop." Konan said, looking at Brianna, who had her hand ready on the kunai.

"What if she uses up all her energy on healing?" Jess asked.

"Well, it's either letting Brianna use up her energy, or letting Tyra die. Which one do you want?" Konan asked Jess, then nodded at Brianna. Brianna pulled out the kunai placed deeply in Tyra's abdomen, while Konan pulled out the two placed on Azby's shoulder and thigh.

"Like this?" Brianna asked loudly as she quickly moved the cloak out of the way and pressed her hands against the open wound, letting some blood spray up a bit and hitting her in the face. She quickly placed as much chakra she could in her hands and she closed her eyes, focusing on letting it flow out of the palm of her hands and into Tyra's wound.

"Exactly like that." Konan said, pulling away from Azby, being already done. She quickly fell back, breathing back from lack of chakra.

"Am I alive?" Azby asked, looking at Itachi, who actually had a smile in place. He nodded and quickly went to Azby and gave her a light hug, not wanting to hurt her sore body. Deidara and Jess turned their attentio to Tyra, who was now unconsious, but was still getting healed by Brianna.

"You need to use more chakra than that." Konan said, trying to lead Brianna through it, but she was close to being unconsious herself. Brianna did as told and put all the chakra in her body she had left into Tyra's body.

"Wow..." Jess mumbled, watching Brianna push the bright blue chakra into Tyra's wound. It looked like as if water was being pushed into Tyra.

"That's enough!" Konan screamed, as Brianna quickly pulled away and fell back, panting and sweating, "HIDAN!" Konan screamed, and in an instant Hidan was in the room, and quickly went to Brianna, "Take her to the bedroom and get her rested up. The only chakra she has in her body, if she doesn't get rest, she will die."

"What? Who let her do this? She's fucking pregnant!" Hidan shouted as he picked Brianna up gently.

"It was me. We had to get her to help Tyra, she's the reason why Tyra's breathing right now." Konan said, and looked over to Tyra, who had a crying Deidara holding her. Hidan turned away and walked out of the room with Brianna in his arms.

"I don't get it." Jess said, "I thought we were immortal. We can't die."

"Yes you can. Only Hidan can't die." Konan said, getting up and flopping down on the couch.

"B-But.. that doesn't make sense." Jess replied, letting Itachi and Deidara have their moment with Azby and Tyra.

"Well, since Hidan sacrifices people for Jashin, Jashin gives him power to stay alive and use pain like a drug. But since Hidan made you guys immortal you can still die, but you just don't grow old, you stay 16 forever." Konan explained, even she knew about this.

"Oh.. well.. that sucks." Jess said, hoping she'd be able to stay alive forever.

"Hey, go get Zetsu and tell him about this. We can't keep this hidden from him." Konana said, and then she turned around and fell asleep in a matterof seconds. Jess got up and looked around at Azby and Tyra, who were both getting carryed to the bedrooms.

"I'm so glad I'm pregnant.." Jess said and she went to go find Zetsu.

**Review~! ;D**

**-SirMcBinks**


	18. MAH' BABIES!

**Chapter 16**

**A/N- I'm putting the next 3 months of Brianna's pregnancy into this chapter. I've been wanting to at least finish this story so I'm gonna' be going on this quicker. I'll probably have about 22-25 chapted by the end of it. If I get enough reviews I might start a sequal of this story. c:**

**Disclaimer- I will never EVER own Naruto.**

**~A Month Later~**

"Can I get out of bed now? The past month you've babied me and I've only been able to get out of bed to use the washroom or shower!" Brianna screamed at Hidan who layed her back down in the bed.

"No ya' can't! You almost fucking died a month ago and I'm not gonna' let it happen again!" Hidan shouted in his over protective ways. Brianna liked this about him, but keeping in her in bed just wasn't healthly. She needed to converse to humane, unpsycho people for once.

"But I've had enough rest! Even Tyra and Azby are practically recovered! Sure they might still have tender wounds, but at least their boyfriends let them walk around the fucking place!" Brianna shouted and quickly sat up and got up. Hidan rushed to her and steadied Brianna incase she fell. Her right eye twitched and she shook off the feeling of wanting to punch Hidan across the face.

"Fine, but if you fall don't fucking blame me!" Hidan shouted and pulled his hands from Brianna's shoulders and let her move on her own. He pouted as he stood diagonally from her, he was a bigger child than the one in Brianna's belly.

"Hun, I know you're protective, but you have to let me go. You're acting like a fucking mom!" Brianna shouted and waddled slowly out of the bedroom. She tied her hair back with an elastic on her wrist and she made her way downstairs with Hidan following right behind her, grumbling.

"HOLY FUCKIN' JEEBUS YOU'RE GETTING FAT!" Azby shouted as she spit out her rice back into her bowl when she saw Brianna walk into the living room.

"!" Jess shouted and started laughing her ass off like crazy.

"You hypocrit, you're gonna' be that fat soon too." Tyra said as she watched the TV in front of them play scenes from the movie _White Chicks_. Brianna fought back the urge to laugh and made her way into the kitchen to get something to eat.

"At least I finally get to walk around the house for once. Frickin' Hidan is worse than my mom!" Hidan sat down in the living room and started getting mad.

"DON'T GET MAD AT ME! AND DON'T COMPARE ME TO YOUR FUCKING MOM! FOR ALL I KNOW SHE CAN BE AN EVIL WOMAN WHO WANTS TO KILL ME!" Hidan shouted at Brianna and crossed his arms in front of him.

"HEY NOW! MY MOM'S A NICE WOMAN!" Brianna shouted back and walked into the living room with a glass of milk, "Anyways, how's your wounds treatin' ya?" Brianna asked Tyra and Azby.

"They're coming along just fine!" Azby said and continued eating her rice. Tyra nodded in agreement and went back to watching the movie.

"Boo you guys are boring." Brianna said as she sat down beside Hidan.

"MY SWEETIE-PIE! HOW ARE YOU!" Kisame shouted as he ran into the living room. He ran up to Brianna and felt her stomach and waited...and waited...and waited, then _kick._

"AHHH! SOMETHING KICKED ME IN YOUR STOMACH!" Kisame screamed and backed up, "Wait, it was the baby... heh..." Kisame sweat-dropped and smiled.

"The baby moved?" Everyone asked and crowded around Brianna, then suddenly the ENTIRE Akatsuki, even Itachi, were around Brianna. Everyone was completely still, then slowly but surely Brianna's stomach moved slightly.

"Oh...my...god." Brianna said and put her hand on her own stomach to feel it. "THAT'S SO FUCKING CRAZY!" She screamed, but then the kicking stopped.

"You scared him!" Jess shouted and clasped her hand over Brianna's mouth. Brianna got mad and pushed Jess back, "Don't put your hand over my mouth!"

"Someone's hormones are acting up." Azby mumbled to Tyra as they moved back to their seats and watched the movie playing along the screen of the TV.

"That's just precious!" Deidara shouted as he had hearts in his eyes and tiptoed his way over to Tyra, "Tyra hun.. how 'bout we have a baby together?" He asked.

"Hell no." Tyra said then left the room, but before she punched Deidara and left him laying on the ground crying.

"REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!" Jess sang and went back to watching the movie with Azby, while everyone else went back to what they were initially doing.

"You know what?" Brianna asked and Tyra looked back at her, and all of the girls listened in, "This is crazy. What kind of girls randomly get kidnapped into the Naruto World, their best friend appears, they all have powers, and 2 of them get pregnant? Like really, how common is that? VERY uncommon. This is crazy, it's only been, like, a year and we are all so comfortable. Think about it. We must be pretty fucking awesome if we can just fit in here without feeling uncomfortable.." Brianna sighed and though about it for a second.

Tyra sighed, "Do any of you miss your family? Like, it's been a year without seeing my other family. And how the hell did my mom give birth Zetsu? Like, what the fudging hell? Did she do it with another guy?"

"Your mom and dad aren't actually your mom and dad. They're your adoptive parents. Your mom knew our real mom, actually, your mom grew up in this world. She's actually your real mom's sister." Zetsu said as he walked in, then left out the front door.

"My... mom... is my auntie? What the heck...?" Tyra said, her eyes dropped to the floor and she almost broke out crying, instead she just yawned and made it look like her eyes got watery because of the yawn. They all knew she was faking.

"Hey T-dawg. You're not the only one who has been cheated on. None of us actually have a dad in the real world. Our dad's are all here. You are just gonna' have to get used to it." Azby said and patted her head, "It's gonna' be okay, Paco."

"Suck my lobe." Tyra said with a smile on her face. All the girls started freaking out laughed and suddenly Brianna stopped laughing and quickly walked over to the bed.

"Hey guys, it's moving again..." Brianna said as she lifted up her shirt and revealed her bloated stomach, belly ring free. Her stomach was visibly moving and her eyes lit up. From the entrance of the living room from the hallway is where Hidan stood. He smiled and felt an excitement inside his stomach. Her due date was only 3 months away.

**~*~*3 Months Later*~*~**

"HEY CHICKY!" Jess shouted as Brianna walked into the room. Brianna's stomach was huge, not like Octo-mom huge, but pretty big for a pregnant lady.

"Hey, Jess! How was your sleep?" Brianna said. In the past 2 months Brianna has gottan a little warmer to everyone and isn't so stubborn anymore. It's probably the mom instincts.

"When's your due date? I'm so excited!" Tyra said as she squealed. Brianna was about 9 months pregnant. Everyone was at the base, they all wanted to wait and see Brianna's baby.

"Another week! I can't wait! My mom has been calling a lot lately! It's weird because I'm 16, like. I should've called 16 and Pregnant to come and record my life! That's be cool!" Brianna said sarcastically. She hated it when teens did that, getting camera's to never give them privacy all because they are pregnant teens. It was her pet peeve, "I've been getting long contractions.. I don't kow if it's normal."

"Call Pein." Azby suggested and savagely ate noodles from her ramen bowl.

"PEEEEEIIIIIIIN!" Jess shouted for Brianna, and soon enough Pein walked into the living room where the girls were hanging around.

"Yes?" Pein asked and rubbed sleep out of his eyes.

"Uhhh... I was wondering. Is it normal to have really long, painful contractions a week before the due date?" Brianna asked.

"Depends. How many did you have the past 2 hours." Pein asked, looking a little intrigued.

"About 7 or 8." Brianna said, then she felt a pain in her stomach and quickly double over, "Oh my god. They hurt so bad." Brianna said, and sat on the couch. She was breathing in and out quickly, "And is it normal to feel lots of pressure in the pelvic area?" Brianna screamed.

"Holy shit. She's going into fucking labor! KONAN!" Pein shouted and quickly ran up to Brianna and lifted her up. He was already sweating like a pig, and he looked like he was gonna' pass out. Azby and Tyra, grabbed Brianna, and let Pein go get Hidan. Jess was freaking out, she had contractions, but she didn't want them to get that bad.

"Okay Brianna. Deep breaths... Deep breaths.." Tyra said calmingly.

"FUCK THAT! IN AND OUT! IN AND OUT!" Azby screamed repeatitevly. Azby was waiting for this moment since Brianna got pregnant. Brianna felt the contraction slowly dieing down, but unlike any other contraction she had, it started up again.

"HOLY SHIT! The baby wants out.. NOW!" Brianna screamed. Konan ran into the living room and they rushed Brianna to the room they set up to be the room where Brianna and Jess will give birth.

Brianna was given a weird looking gown, not like the ones in a usualy hospital, but this one, was black. And had red clouds on it. Hidan quickly ran in the room, and Konan ushered the two other girls out. Jess walked in, since earlier that week Brianna said that Jess and Pein woul become the child's godparents.

"Okay Brianna. Breath in and out." Jess said in a very calm tone. It was weird to see Jess like this. Hidan couldn't say anything he just held Brianna's hand and hoped for Konan and Pein to do well. Brianna layed down on the counter they had with a mat and two things sticking out to put her legs on so her legs would be...well... apart.

"Wait, who's gonna' do this? The delivery?" Pein asked, but quickly Brianna kicked him the face.

"C'mon Konan! The baby isn't happy waiting!" Brianna screamed and squeezed Hidan's hand tightly. Jess sweatdropped, she did not want her birth to be this painful.

~*~*10 Minutes Later*~*~

"It-It's a baby boy.." Konan said and held the baby in her arms happily. She wrapped a blanket around the baby and used something to take all the liquids out of the baby's mouth. Hidan looked at the baby, practically crying right there.

"Wait.. Why doesn't it have the umbelical cord..?" Pein asked.

"TWINS!" Brianna screamed. By this time Jess was on the floor, passed out from the blood and screaming. She rested on a chair on the either side of the room.

Konan sighed and waited for Brianna to calm down, because she was literally screaming her head off. **(A/N- Jk, She'd be dead if it was literal.)**

Hidan let go of Brianna's hand when Pein passed him the baby. He had faint black hair, what looked like some grey in it. The baby wasn't crying anymore, just sleeping. Hidan couldn't believe it, this was the only time he didn't care if people thought he was a pansy.

"B-Brianna... It's a baby girl." Konan said as she did the same process she did to Brianna's son. Brianna looked up and saw both babies.

"They look pretty frickin' amazing!" Brianna said happily. She sat up more, not even thinking about the pain. At that moment Jess woke up and Pein walked her over to the babies. Hidan passed her the boy, and she smiled.

"AWWWH! He's so cute!" Jess said and when she did, the baby grabbed her thumb with it's tiny hand. By that time she was crying like a baby.

"We're his godparents." Pein said as the couple stared at the baby with smiles on their face. **(A/N- Kinda' creepy, eh?)**

"Wait, who's going to be the little girls godparents?" Jess asked as she cradled the baby boy back in forth in her arms.

"Tyra and Dei-Dei." Brianna said as she rocked her baby girl slowly so she would stop crying.

"I have name ideas." Hidan said out of blue. Everyone thought that the names would be horrible, because, y'know, it's Hidan, "Why not Chase and Naomi? Like, those are fucking cool names." He said with a huge smile on his face.

"That sounds grrrrreat!" Brianna said and startled Naomi, who started crying again.

**~*~*Living Room*~*~**

"Did they forget about us? I'm pretty sure they know we want to see the babies!" Azby pouted as all the Akatsuki members sighed and waited very impatiently.

**A/N- OMGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! IT'S BEEN, LIKE, A MILLION YEARS! I wonder how many viewers I lost... -_-' Oh well c: Hopefully I'll get new viewers. I've been planning on continueing this, but I'm not sure about a sequal. I might if I get enough viewers, but I might start focusing on my other stories. But anyways, I'm glad to be back! HIZZAH!**

**-SirMcBinks**


	19. Author Note!

**AUTHOR NOTE TIME :D**

Oh my gosh you guys! I didn't know I still had viewers :3 You are absolutely amaaaaaazing!

_**~ HeartsNaruto ~ ~ SweetlyDeadly13 ~ ~ MyLovely03 ~**_

Thanks for reviewing. And if you guys have any ideas that yiou want me to add for the next few chapters (I'm running out of ideas.) feel free to say them in the reviews. I will use them if they are good! But, if they are really random I'll probably still use them. :3

OH! And new poll coming up! :D Check out my profile to answer! Thanks a bunch.

Also, check out my story, DWMA Boarding School, it's pretty good xDDD

BYE! Have a good easter. Don't get too chocolate wasted.

-SirMcBinks


End file.
